


what's in store for the season

by buckeyejim



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dina (The Last of Us)-centric, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lacrosse, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckeyejim/pseuds/buckeyejim
Summary: Dina is a junior at USC in Los Angeles and she kissed someone she shouldn't have. The mood is all wrong, the lighting is off, and her ex-boyfriend and the woman she was sleeping with watched it go down. The New Year's already fucked and it's hardly 12:01.ORDina has a mega crush on lacrosse player Ellie Williams, and she wants to know if it's mutual. Tough part is that she's fresh from a breakup - even though she and Abby weren't really dating - and it's held over her head.
Relationships: Abby & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 180





	1. an arizona tea, the meal replacement shake, and the sprint

“Is your girlfriend asleep?”

Dina heard Abby flip a card on the table. Abby groaned softly, sitting back in her chair. She wrapped her arm around Dina’s waist to keep her from falling out of her lap, then quickly checked her cards. 

“Dina?”

Abby bounced her leg and Dina cracked her eyes open. 

“Mm?”

Abby chuckled lightly and kissed Dina’s temple. 

Dina opened her eyes. Jesse, Nora, Abby, Whitney, and Abby’s roommate played some type of poker. Abby had a shit hand: one king and a two, and only one face-down card remained.

Abby and her roommate, who’s name evaded Dina most of the night, hosted a little New Year’s party at their apartment, and they were all huddled around the table to play poker.

Her roommate looked stupidly handsome in her flannel. 

Dina’s head fell to Abby’s shoulder but her eyes lingered on her roommate. Stacks of quarters, dimes, and bills occupied her section of the table. She slouched in her chair and looked at nothing.

Abby squeezed her ass, making Dina gasp into her shirt, and glanced at Nora. 

“Your play.” Her throat vibrated loudly as she spoke.

Nora bit her lip. She was the worst at poker, having lost almost all her money by the time eleven-thirty ticked by. Nora didn’t raise the bet, and the turn moved to Ellie - if that was her name. 

Acidic eyes flicked to the four cards in the middle of the table. Ellie flipped her cards up momentarily, then set them down. She eyed the others. 

Dina’d been trying to figure out her strategy before she fell asleep. Sometimes Ellie’s bluffs worked, sometimes she didn’t bluff at all. Other times she bet too much and everyone folded. 

“Are you guys even gonna play?” Ellie asked as she tossed a three quarters onto the table. 

Whitney, who sat to Abby’s right, sighed loudly, because she couldn’t match the bet. One of her ears was blocked by a sleek earbud, but her music wasn’t audible over the music playing from the TV. 

Ellie slumped in her chair and rested one of her hands on the table, drumming her fingers on the wood. Something dark poked out from the olive sleeve. 

“Whussat?” Dina lifted her finger and pointed to Ellie. 

Ellie blinked at her. 

“What’s what?” she asked. 

Dina shook her finger towards her. “The thing on your arm.”

Abby lowered her arm and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Ellie rolled the sleeve up to show the whole tattoo. Dina couldn’t make out any of the details.

“Looks nice.” 

Jesse, who sat between Ellie and Whitney, matched her bet and frowned at his cards. 

“You gonna take it easy on those drinks?” he asked.

Jesse was jealous, she knew. Jealous of Abby because she towered over him, and because she swept Dina off her feet when they met last year. He was practically green with envy as he half-glared at Abby. 

“I’m gonna drink what I want, thank you.”

Dina was the most drunk. Nora trailed behind, but the rest of them were barely tipsy. Except Ellie.

Whitney tossed in the rest of her money.

Ellie blinked at Dina twice, as if asking _why are you still looking at me?_

Dina waved at her with her fingers, tightening her grip around Abby’s shoulder as she wobbled unsteadily on her thigh. 

“Careful.” Abby nodded to Whitney’s cards. “Why didn’t you just fold?”

Whitney shrugged. 

Abby matched the bet and flipped the final card. She finally had a pair. 

Nora gazed at the pile of cards and contemplated folding. 

“It’s the last turn.” Dina slurred. Nora nodded and again added nothing. 

Ellie glanced up to Dina. The corners of her lips were barely curled. She added another quarter and reclined in the chair, then nodded to Dina. 

“Why don’t you let her play a round?”

Abby slightly jostled Dina in her lap. “Do you want to play next round?” 

“Sure.” 

Jesse added another quarter. Whitney did nothing. 

Everyone flipped their cards. Whitney had two aces. 

“Heeeeeyyy,” Dina patted her shoulder, “you got something.”

Whitney smiled. 

Abby unveiled two kings. Nora had three fours. Ellie’s cards were indiscernible, but their collective groans told her enough. Jesse had nothing. 

“What’s she got?” Dina murmured. 

“A flush.” Abby collected their cards and Whitney stood from the table. Dina took her seat and stared at Nora’s hands as she expertly shuffled the deck. 

Abby’s warm hand dragged over her shoulder as she walked to her bedroom to get any loose change for her to play with. 

“You having a good time?”

Dina’s eyes shifted to Ellie, who stood beside her. In her hand, she held an empty cup. _Fuck, she’s tall too._

Her soft features were complemented by the warm smile on her face. Her hair almost spilled over her shoulders as she looked down to her. 

Dina smiled sweetly up to her. “Very.” Dina’s eyes dipped and Ellie’s socks caught her eye. “I love your fucking socks.” she slurred. 

Ellie lifted her foot. Brightly-colored dinosaurs dotted the black cotton. “Thanks.” 

Dina poked her cup. “What’s in there?”

“Uh, Arizona tea.”

Dina gasped. “I love Arizona.”

“The state, or the drink?"

Dina scoffed. "The both, dummy." she slurred. 

"I can get some for you?”

“Good idea.” Jesse said from the table. Dina shot him a look and when she turned back Ellie disappeared. Jesse returned to his phone but he glanced up at her occasionally. 

Nora looked around the room. "You guys know if I can change the music?"

Dina shrugged. "Why? Is this not jazzy enough for you?"

"Fuck no. I know Spotify's got some good playlists, and whoever picked this one did an awful job." Nora shook her head.

Abby strutted around the table and planted a firm kiss on Dina's forehead. She felt Jesse's heated stare as Abby dropped two dollars in quarters on the table.

"I picked the music," she murmured, pulling her phone from her pocket and tossing it to Nora, "but you can change it to something else."

Nora caught the phone and scrolled through the playlists. Upbeat pop replaced the quiet jazz and Nora slid Abby's phone across the table. 

The next round started after Ellie returned. She set the cup next to her. Dina stared at her cards much longer than anyone else, sipping the tea as she studied them. Two queens.

Ellie added a quarter and everyone followed suit. One of the first three cards was a queen. 

Dina set her cards down, leaned on Abby’s shoulder, and closed her eyes. 

Jesse kicked her shin soon after.

“Your turn.” 

Abby glared at him, her index finger extended dangerously. “Don’t do that.” 

Jesse’s eyes fell and he raised his hands defensively. 

Dina added a quarter. Nora flipped the fourth card and it was another queen. Everyone added two more quarters to the pot. 

The final card was shown. Just a six. No one bet anything. 

Ellie revealed her cards. Three kings. Jesse had two pairs, one of sixes and another of kings. 

Dina flipped her cards with a wide grin. Ellie and Abby smiled. Four queens beat a three pair.

“Nice.” Abby said as she flipped her cards. Three sixes. 

“Did I win?” Dina yawned. 

Abby nodded. She dragged the coins to where Dina sat and made stacks of quarters.

“Hey, the countdown’s almost up.” Whitney said from the couch.

Everyone hovered around the TV to watch the countdown. 

Dina’s head spun as Abby held her close, rocking them from side-to-side to the unintelligible music. Dina’s face was buried in her chest and she giggled as they swayed. 

They were the only couple. Jesse, Whitney, Nora, and Ellie didn’t entertain the idea of kissing each other, either, although Whitney eyed Nora before they started poker. 

Ellie sat on the couch, cradling a slice of cake in her lap, and Jesse sat beside her, flipping through his phone. Dina would’ve felt sorry for him if Abby hadn’t pulled her into a kiss. 

“Mm, did it already pass?” Her voice was quiet as they parted. Abby tasted like the chocolate cake she’d bought for the party. 

Abby kissed her again. “M’just getting you warmed up.”

Whitney turned up the volume on the TV. The loud countdown grabbed their attention and it blared as it hit zero.

Abby lifted Dina from the ground and kissed her deeply. Dina giggled through the kiss, wrapping her legs around Abby’s waist and accidentally kicked her ass. She buried her hand in her hair, tugging at her already-loose braid.

Two poppers exploded in the living room, and one of the confetti pieces stuck to the side of Ellie’s cake. Whitney awkwardly patted Ellie’s head as the confetti rained down on them.

Dina hit the floor loudly and she beamed up to Abby. She turned and looked to Ellie, who picked off the confetti on the frosting. Dina hobbled to the couch.

Ellie watched with cautious amusement as Dina lifted the plate from her hands and settled into her lap. 

_What am I doing?_ she thought hazily. 

Ellie’s amusement soured and she looked fearfully at Abby. Dina’s head spun incessantly as she cupped Ellie’s cheeks, cold in her hot palms, and stared into her eyes. 

Ellie’s hands planted themselves firmly on Dina’s shoulders but she didn’t push her away. 

“Can I give you your New Year’s kiss?” she whispered sweetly to Ellie. Her freckled skin flushed bright red and she glanced pleadingly to Abby over Dina’s shoulder. The tension in Ellie’s shoulders went slack and her grip on her shoulders loosened. 

In a fleeting moment of clarity, Dina wondered if she’d gone too far. The thought evaporated as she leaned forward on Ellie’s lap.

Ellie’s lips were chapped but soft, and she tasted like chocolate. Her eyelids drooped and she pressed into the kiss. After what felt like half a second, Ellie pushed on her shoulders and they stared at each other, breathless.

“How was that?” Dina asked softly. Ellie’s face reddened even more.

 _Did I fuck up? Did she… did I just…?_ A million thoughts raced through her mind.

Abby’s thick arms circled Dina’s torso and she pulled her off Ellie’s lap. “Don’t get Ellie drunk off your champagne breath.” she huffs with an audible grin. 

Ellie watched, motionless, with a lopsided smile, as Abby hauled Dina to her feet.

Dina found herself alone at the table, staring at the fine grain of the wood. She remembered why she disliked drinking: blacking out felt awful. 

An untouched glass of water sat in front of her, next to the cup that Ellie’d given her. Her hands were clasped together in her lap. The pop music played and Abby cleaned the living room, brushing confetti off the couch and sweeping up the pieces on the floor.

Dina took a drink from the glass, feeling a bit more sober than earlier. “I’m sorry.” 

Abby kept sweeping. “For what?”

Dina took another drink. “For kissing your roommate.”

Abby paused. She turned to face Dina. “I don’t mind. You’re not my girlfriend, so why should I care?”

Dina nodded sluggishly. Friends with benefits, Abby said last year, when they started it. It was just sex. 

“I think Ellie’s, uh, pretty fucking ecstatic, though, that you kissed her.” Abby continued cleaning. She dumped the confetti in the trash and started stacking the paper plates and red cups. 

Dina slowly turned her head to scan the room.

“Where’d she go?” 

Abby nodded toward the bathroom. 

“Is she okay?”

Abby walked past her with the plates and cups and shrugged. “I mean... no, but yeah. She’s not sick or anything,” she pointed to the cup, “you gonna finish that?”

Dina stared at the red cup beside the glass. It wasn’t close to being empty. 

“I’ll try.” 

Abby nodded and walked into the kitchen. 

Dina lifted the cup to her lips. _She’s not sick but she’s in the bathroom. And she’s happy._ The room-temperature green tea filled her mouth. _Happy. Weird._

Her head started to spin as soon as she stood. She stumbled into the kitchen, using the wall to brace herself as she walked. 

Abby watched with amusement as Dina hobbled over to her. 

“She’s hot.” Dina murmured after throwing her empty cup into the trash.

Abby squinted with a grin. “If you say so.” She finished the champagne - drank straight from the bottle - and pulled Dina into an embrace. 

Ellie didn’t show for the rest of the night. Or since.

  
  
  
  


Dina’s alarm blares again. She smacks the rectangular snooze button with a loud sound, rolling over for a second time. She lays silently in bed, the white covers pulled up to her shoulders to fight the chilly February air.

She finds herself thinking about the breakup again. They weren’t really together to begin with, but it still stung. 

They called it quits a few weeks ago. _“So I can focus.”_ Abby’d said. It was a stupid excuse. 

Dina blinks at the ceiling then sighs into the crook of her arm. 

“Rise and grind!” Cat’s bright voice calls from the bathroom.

“Shut the fuck up.”

The warm light greets her bleary eyes and cheery music echoes off the mirror. 

Cat’s humming along with the music, pressed against the sink, threading a black stud through her earlobe. The song is too upbeat for eight in the morning. Her leather jacket looks distressed around the elbows as she clips the earring in. 

“Change the song,” Dina grumbles sleepily. She lifts her phone from the bed stand, pulling the charger out from the port. It’s only eight, and her first class on Monday starts at 9:15. Her sleep tracking happily reports a great night’s rest, though it doesn’t feel that way. 

“You don’t like John Misty?”

“It’s loud. Can’t you play that group that’s quiet?”

“They’re all quiet,” she closes her eyes, “Quiet Christians with golden pipes.” Cat whispers philosophically. She snickers. The speaker starts a different song. 

She sits up in bed, scrolling through her phone. Abby texted her last night. Well, this morning, but midnight didn’t really qualify as the next day, at least to Dina. She doesn’t read the message, instead checking the weather. Still fucking freezing, but at least it’s sunny.

She changes into a deep red sweater and jeans, tossing her sleep shirt into the growing pile of laundry next to the closet. She meant to take it to the laundromat over the weekend. 

Cat sneezes in the bathroom, then walks out. Her jeans’ knees are ripped to hell. 

“What’re we doing for brekky?”

_Brekky? Who the fuck says brekky?_

Dina rubs her eyes and shrugs. “I dunno. We can go to the dining hall.” 

“What about Starbucks?” Cat asks, walking to her desk. 

Dina half nods as she walks into the bathroom. She languidly brushes her hair, then her teeth, then they leave the dorm for breakfast. 

"Not even gonna protest? _Oh, Cat, we should be more fiscally responsible._ You're not hungover, right? We didn't even drink much last night."

Dina snorts as she gargles her mouthwash. She spits it out, then takes her meds. "I don't care what we do, s'long as you're buying."

The air is frigid as they walk to the coffee shop. The sun peeks over the tall brick buildings as they cross through their shadows. It's quiet as they walk. Dina crosses her arms over each other and tugs her shoulders close. 

“You think this is bad. This is, psht, this is easy mode. Cali has nothing on Canada.” Cat cackles. “It’s so much worse up there. Negative thirty. One time, my mom was driving me to school, cause I’d missed the bus, and this guy dumped water - maybe it was vodka? - out of his truck and it shattered on the ground.” 

Dina shivers. “Bet.” Mornings like this make Dina miss New Mexico. 

Someone on a skateboard rolls past them, tossing Cat a casual peace sign.

“Morning.” She waves to the back of his head. “What’re you gonna - oh shit!”

Dina jumps at Cat’s sudden exclamation. 

“I can just order online, duh! What do you want?” Cat hands the phone to her; the screen is cracked in a few places, but the silver case somehow looks brand new. She scrolls through the menu, selecting a chocolate croissant and a caramel macchiato. 

“Yum.” Cat says. “No tea?”

Dina returns the phone. “I need something warm.”

Cat places the order and they continue walking. She slings her arm over Dina’s shoulders to mitigate some of the chill, grinning out of the corner of her eye. 

“You’re such a gentleman.”

Cat pretends to be touched. “I’m sure Abby would let you borrow her sweatshirt.” she teases, pressing against her shoulder. 

Dina rolls her eyes. “She’s the last person I’d like to see.”

The café’s warmth is a blessing. Smells good, too. Gentle music oozes from hidden speakers as they walk to the counter. Dina wants to sink into one of the plush chairs and fall asleep.

“Wanna eat here?” Cat asks, bumping Dina’s hip with her own. 

Dina surveys the café; only one of the tables is occupied. 

“Sure.” 

Dina sets her backpack on one of the metal chairs at the table, rubbing her hands together. Cat joins her after, holding their food and drinks. 

“Smells good.” Dina says, taking the warm cup from her. Cat scoots the chair out loudly, checking her watch after settling in. She sets her phone on the table and flips through social media. 

Dina watches with enjoyment as Cat blazes through her Twitter feed, scrolling quickly past photos and blocks of text. 

She pulls out her own phone and begrudgingly opens Abby’s text. 

_Our first game is this week (-: you should come._

Dina blinks at the text. Once lacrosse season starts, Abby likes to send her post-workout photos. Or, she did. Dina has a few still saved to her phone, tucked away in a hidden folder. 

_I should delete those_. She slumps in her chair. 

“Did Abby text you?” Cat asks.

“How’d you know?”

“You look so fucking hurt. I thought you said it was okay?”

“It _is_ okay.” Dina nods, and Cat’s eyes fall back to her phone. She sends Abby an emoji in response. To her surprise, she texts back almost instantly. 

_What’d you get from Starbucks?_

Dina slowly turns her head, looking for Abby. She’s pretty hard to miss, built more like Michelangelo's David than a goalie. 

Cat looks up again. 

“Abby’s being weird.”

“Like that’s new.”

Dina scoffs and nods thoughtfully. “What’d you get?” 

Cat twists the large cup in her hand, smiling as she sips through the straw. “Mocha chip thing. Want some?”

Dina sticks her tongue out in disgust. “That’s all you’re having?”

Cat deepens her voice and holds her arms out to her sides, imitating Abby. “It’s a meal replacement shake.”

Dina laughs. 

The door opens, sending a quiet chime throughout the café. Cold air sweeps in before the door closes. 

“Heeeey, good morning,” one of the baristas says with a smile. “Warm chai today?” 

Dina watches Ellie strut up to the register, her card tucked between her fingers. She’s in black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, unfit for the chill. 

It’s been over a month since they last saw each other. Since Dina kissed her. Her heart leaps.

“Yes please.” Ellie says softly, glancing at Dina and Cat, and catches Dina staring. “Pretty quiet in here this morning.” she continues, turning away from them. 

“I’d rather it be quiet than a rush. How’s training?”

Ellie leans on the counter, draping her foot over her calf. Her skin is flushed, and Dina wonders if it’s from the cold.

“Good. Great. So excited to get back on the field. You coming to the game on Friday?” She asks. 

The barista pauses. “What time’s it at?”

“One. Against Michigan.” Ellie pronounces it with a sharp _t_ -sound. 

“Earth to Dina.” Cat snaps her fingers. “Hey, what’s with you?”

Dina sits straight and smiles innocently at her. “What?”

Cat jerks her head over her shoulder, taking a quick look at Ellie. “Ah, no offense, but don’t you think it’s a little… I dunno, weird? To be crushing on your ex’s roommate?” She raises her eyebrows at Dina.

“I am not.” Dina says, returning to her phone. “And she’s not my ex.” She sends Abby another message. 

“‘It’s complicated.’” Cat uses air-quotes. “Wait, I thought you guys kissed?” Dina ignores her.

 _Ellie’s your little messenger pigeon?_ She adds a bird emoji at the end of the message. 

The croissant is amazing, and her coffee is finally cool enough to drink.

_Her name is Ellie right?_

Abby enters the café. 

_Oh great, the whole fucking gang’s here_ , Dina thinks as a few members of the lacrosse team trail behind her. They each take turns holding the door open for each other and act overly friendly about it.

Abby waves to Dina, winks, and orders her breakfast. Ellie and Abby huddle around the end of the counter, waiting for their food. She says something to Ellie in a low tone, prompting her to take another glance at Dina. Dina pretends not to notice, instead scrolling mindlessly through Instagram. 

“Ruh roh.” Cat murmurs as Abby approaches the table.

“Their croissants are fucking great, huh?” Abby offers, beaming as she slips her hands into her pockets. She’s radiating waves of warmth and seems unfazed by the cool air. Her black sleeves are tight around her biceps. Her eyes fall to her phone. “No, Ellie’s not my messenger pigeon, she just happened to get here before I did.”

Dina reclines in the metal chair, her back cracking against one of the struts. “Aren’t you cold?”

Abby shrugs, her finger following a line on the laminate tabletop. “Just got done at the gym.” She lifts Dina’s cup, reading the label.

_That explains the t-shirts._

“It’s pretty early to be working out.” Dina says and crosses her arms.

Abby gently sets the cup on the table. “Lacrosse season, babes.” She smiles. “You look like you’re freezing your ass off.” Abby pulls one of her backpack’s straps from her broad shoulders, fishing a white sweatshirt out from it. Cat snorts quietly from the table. 

“I’m fine.” Dina says, pushing the offered sweatshirt away. “You’ll need it once you cool down.”

Abby chuckles, placing her hand on her heart. “I’m touched you’re thinking about me.”

Dina scoffs and rolls her eyes. “It probably smells like shit, too.”

Ellie walks up to them, holding Abby’s drink and brown paper bag in one hand, and her own drink in the other. The smell of her chai wafts over her. 

“Abby always smells like shit.” 

Abby grins down at her. “Oh, miss forgets-her-deodorant-twice-a-week wants to talk?” 

Ellie glares. She knocks against her shoulder, prompting her to take the bag and drink. 

“Dude, my hands are full.” Abby says. 

Ellie puts her chai on the table, snatches the white sweatshirt, and shoves it into her backpack. The muscles in her arms ripple as she forcefully pushes the fabric down. 

She loudly zips it up, smacking the top of Abby’s backpack after finishing, then handing her the bag and cup. 

“How many reps do you need to do to keep those arms?” Cat asks, pointing to Abby’s biceps.

Abby sips her drink - some kind of green tea - and flexes. “Too fucking many.” Her shirt strains against her arms. “Not looking forward to practice. Or tomorrow. Not as bad as leg day,” Abby snorts, “Can’t hardly use the bathroom.”

“Don’t even make me think about that.” Ellie groans, lifting her chai from the table and drinking from the cup. Her hands are surprisingly large, nearly enveloping the entire cup. 

Dina studies Ellie out of the corner of her eye as she traces the rim of her macchiato. 

The tattoo on her arm grabs her attention, its inky leaves sharply contrasting with Ellie’s skin. Her veins pop out of her arms and cross around her hands and knuckles. Ellie doesn’t stand still. 

Cat kicks her shin from under the table.

“We should go.”

Dina peers down at her phone’s clock, amazed how fast the time passed. She gives them a half-hearted smile. “Nice seeing you two again.” She stands from the table. 

Abby nods. “Hope to see you at the game,” she says before returning to the team. Ellie follows her sheepishly. 

The chill returns as soon as they leave the café.

“Can you imagine trying to take a shit after leg day?” Cat asks after a moment of silence.

Dina sighs through her nose as they walk.

“That’s how you get hemorrhoids.” Cat nods to herself, as if that were true. “ _Actually Megan, I can’t sit anywhere_.” She parrots an old video, giggling.

“I can’t imagine what you’re like during class,” Dina murmurs as she drinks her coffee. 

“Oh, I’m a delight. ‘Specially during art. The brain juices are _really_ flowing right now.” Cat shakes the cup in her hand. It wasn’t even half empty.

“I’d hate to be your professor for calc, or whatever you’re taking.”

“Oh yeah, math and caffeine don’t mix well at aaaaall. And he teaches so slow. It sucks that he’s a nice person, else I’d be bad mouthing him. Curse you.” Cat shakes her fist at the sky. 

Dina ducks into the building, waving goodbye to Cat. 

Most of the week passes before Dina sees Ellie again. 

Dina’s talking to her professor about a lab when Ellie pops into the sunlit lecture hall.

He waves quickly to Ellie as they talk, but his attention shifts from Dina to something in Ellie’s hand. 

“Don’t tell me she made you bring me that,” he says with a smile, excusing himself to Dina. 

Ellie chuckled, handing him the smoothie. “Sorry for interrupting.”

Dina turns to face Ellie, dipping her hands into her chinos. Ellie tosses her a quick apologetic look.

He waves his hand. “She said you’ve _already_ gotten tested?” The straw fills with a dark maroon liquid.

Ellie nods with a smile. “Yeah. Looking forward to pee in twenty more cups before the tournament.” She waves her hands side-to-side and shakes her head. 

The professor scoffs, patting her shoulder. “Just keep doing what you’re doing. Which is to say, don’t do drugs. I’m surprised they haven’t tested Abigail as much.”

Dina smirks. “Oh, me too.” Her interjection makes them blink at her. “She’s built like a tank.”

“You’re on the lacrosse team?”

“She and I are friends.”

“Oh.” He nods. “Well, I won’t take up any more of your time.” He smiles at both of them. “Enjoy the weekend, you two. Thank you for the smoothie, and good luck on Friday, Ms. Williams.” 

Dina follows Ellie out of the hall. Elllie glances her shoulder and walks beside her.

“Sorry for interrupting you guys.” She jams her hands into her jeans. 

“It’s okay. He likes to ramble anyway. Why do they - if you don’t mind me asking - test you so often?”

Ellie laughs airily. “They love checking my testosterone levels.”

Dina bobs her head.

“And you have to wake up super early to get tested, too.”

“Gross.”

“So gross.” Ellie holds the door open for her and a warm breeze greets them as they step outside. 

“But why?”

Ellie looks up to her.

“I mean, why you, and not Abby?”

Ellie shrugs. “That’s what happens when you’re the, um, the best offensive player.” 

“Ah, gotcha. Is Abby the best goalie?”

"She's the only goalie. We have a backup, but nothing's happened so far." Ellie slips her hand back into her pocket.

Dina leans against the building. “Should I be going to the game? She's bugged me enough about it.” 

Ellie’s loose shirt ripples in the wind and she shrugs again. “If you want to. I’ll be there. Um, obviously. You can watch us flatten Michigan. It’s not too late in the day, either.” Ellie checks her watch and she jabs her thumb over her shoulder, “Gotta go to practice, but we should get together sometime? If you want.”

“I’m free the rest of today, and after two tomorrow.”

“Okay, cool. I’ll text you.” she says with a bright smile, clapping her hands together. 

“I don’t have your number.”

Ellie whips out her phone - it almost flies out of her fingers - and shows Dina her phone number. After she saves it, Ellie tosses her one last smile and disappears into a passing crowd of students. 

Dina smirks the entire walk to her dorm.

Cat looks up from her phone, narrowing her eyes at her as Dina falls onto the couch. She pulls her thick headphones away from her ears. 

“What’d you do?”

Dina tears her eyes away from the cooking show playing on TV. 

“You’ve got that look. Like you just yelled at some dumbass. Or you just…” Cat’s eyes rush over her, and her mouth drops. “You fuck someone? Abby?”

Dina snorts with laughter, resting her head on her hand. “No.” 

“Then what’s the smile for?” 

Dina covers her smirk with her fingers, dragging them over her chin. “Just got Ellie’s number.”

Cat’s eyes widen slightly. “That was pretty fucking easy, sounds like. Abby’s gonna flip. If I were her I’d flip.”

Her phone dings loudly, grabbing Cat’s attention just as she’s about to put her headphones back on.

“Is that her?” 

Dina opens the message. 

Abby takes up the bottom of the photo, her shoulders filling the screen, and her arms cast a shadow on her face. Ellie is walking behind her, her head low, but she’s smiling. They’re both wearing their white and red uniforms.

The gray bubble below indicates Abby’s still typing. 

_You should be running Ellie’s extra 300 since you made her late._

Dina frowns, replying quickly.

_She was late?? What’s a 300?_

“I’m on the edge of my seat, bud!” Cat throws her arms up in the air, her knuckle accidentally slamming into the wall. Dina ignores her.

_A sprint. She was like two minutes late lol._

Another picture reaches her phone. Ellie is mid-stride, her hands clenched into fists as she sprints. 

_Omg why is she running so fast?_

Dina pinches the screen, admiring Ellie’s physique. 

_Coach’s giving her a minute to finish it. Ok gtg come to the game <3 _

Dina rests her phone in her lap, staring blankly at the TV. She kept Ellie from practice and the resulting sprint was her fault.

“Dina, I swear. I’m gonna steal your phone.” Cat hovers over her with her eyes wide in anticipation.

Dina locks her phone and sets it on the armrest. “I think Ellie has a crush on me.”

Cat gasps loudly. “No!” She pauses. “I thought you… Get the fucking story straight! Did you kiss her?”

“I was drunk.” 

“My god…”

Dina’s head dips as she half-glares at her.

“Abby’s probably on her way to strangle her.” Cat whispers.

Dina slumps over on the couch. “I’m not going to tell you what she said.”

Cat falls silent. 

“Ellie was late for practice today.”

Cat flicks her palms up, confused.

“If lacrosse is as important to her as it is to Abby, why would you ever be late?”

A wide grin spreads on Cat’s face. “You bastard.”

Giddiness erupts in Dina’s chest. “I said I think! I don’t know.” Dina’s voice is louder than she’d like and her cheeks hurt from smiling. 

“Yeah, you know what? You’re grasping at straws.” Cat says with a shake of her head. “You’re just so, _so_ sad that Abby’s too busy to fuck-”

“-shut up, you asshole.” Dina giggles, kicking her thigh. Cat returns to her seat and clamps the headphones over her head.

Dina runs her finger over her lip, smiling to herself. She wants it to be true. 

The cooking show ends a while later, and Dina’s aimlessly scrolling through the channels when Abby texts her again. 

Dina had been checking her phone for updates more frequently than usual, and her heart jumped in her chest when the gray bubble finally appeared. Abby sent another photo.

Ellie’s flipping the camera off, but her eyes are wide with panic and her extended hand is blurred from movement. Abby’s mouth is curled into a smile. 

_Ellie loves the paparazzi (-:_

Dina chuckles at the photo. She stands from the seat to look for something to eat. The kitchen is cramped, but when Cat’s not cooking or browsing it doesn’t bother her as much. The fridge dispenses chilly air as Dina sifts through its contents. Leftover chicken fried rice catches her eye. 

Abby sends two more messages as Dina watches the bowl spin in the microwave. She sets the bowl on the table before grabbing her phone. Steam from the rice fogs the screen as she stirs it.

The top of Ellie’s face, from her eyes upwards, are at the bottom of the frame. Wispy clouds dot the sky above, painted almost orange from the sun.

 _I didn’t mean to flip you off, sorry. Abby didn’t tell me who she was texting_. 

Dina smiles at her phone, taking a bite of the rice. Ellie’s freckles stand out in the late afternoon sun, and her eyes are illuminated by it. 

_It was really funny don’t worry about it,_ she replies. Dina looks to the window above the couch, wondering if she’d still be willing to get together. She finishes the rice before texting Ellie's number.

 _Still wanna hang out today?_

Ten minutes pass before Ellie responds. 

_Yes._

_What do you want to do?_

Dina washes the dishes in the sink as she waits for her response, drying them and returning them to their spot in the cabinets. 

Cat sets her empty plate in the sink. “You nervous or something?” 

Dina takes the plate and dunks it in the soapy basin. “Nope.”

Cat’s eyes flick to the sink, then back up to Dina. “You sure?” she asks before leaving the kitchen. “Oh, hey, your girlfriend texted you. A lot.” Her smile is audible. 

Dina’s heart jumps again but she forces herself to finish the dishes. She returns to the table, thankful Cat retreated to the bedroom, and smiles at the short texts Ellie’d sent her. 

_What do you want to do? We can go get something to eat. Or we can go to the plaza, if you want. Or uhhhhhhhh we can get a snack. I’m up for a snack._

_From where?_

Ellie responds right away. 

_There’s a secret café on campus. They have really good milkshakes._

_Sounds good! Where do you wanna meet?_

Dina leaves her phone on the table, walking to the bedroom. She knocks on the door, peeking in before entering. 

“Going places?” Cat asks from under the covers. The room is dark and her leather jacket is discarded on the chair, tucked into the desk. 

“Some café with Ellie.” 

Cat chuckles, shuffling quietly in bed.

Dina changes into a black turtleneck and khaki shorts in the bathroom, tying her hair into a high bun and tucking the shorter hairs behind her ears. Ellie tells her to meet her in the plaza.

The sun hovers above the horizon, partially blinding her as she walks to the plaza.

She can see Ellie is wearing a dark green crewneck sweater and worn jeans as she shields her eyes from the light. _It’s a little warm for that_ , she thinks, as she approaches her table. 

Ellie’s head rests on one of her arms, her eyes closed and her nose barely poking out from the sleeve.

“Hey,” Dina says.

Ellie pushes herself off the table, stretching her arms and back while waving slightly. “Hi, sorry, long day.” She stands and scoots the chair into the table. “I like your turtleneck.” She points to it. 

Dina’s fingers dance around the high collar. “Thanks.”

Ellie nods, smiling dumbly at her. She takes a long look at her, from head to toe.

“How’d you hear about the café?” Dina asks as she admires Ellie’s handsome features. Her cheeks dimple as she smiles lopsidedly and it’s infectious and charming. Her hands are still tight around the chair’s back, thumbs drumming the metal strut. Her tattoo peeks out from the sleeve. 

Ellie starts walking. “One of the captains told me about it last year. They do open mic stuff, too. Haven’t gone back in a while.”

Dina hums. “Have you been to one?” She dips her fingers into her pockets as they walk. 

“Uh, yeah. A while ago, but… yeah.” Ellie’s cologne dances on the breeze as it passes through them and Dina silently enjoys its natural scent.

She knocks into Ellie’s shoulder. “Are you gonna tell me about it?”

“Oh, sure. I played guitar.” She bumps Dina in return. 

“That sounds so riveting.”

Ellie chuckles.

“What did you play?”

“The guitar, I just told you.” Ellie says sarcastically, her grin widening at Dina’s soft glare. “Just some songs.”

Dina has half a mind to punch her shoulder. “You’re impossible.”

Ellie just smiles.

The café is tucked into another building, and the walls are painted black. Dina almost wishes she hadn’t worn a black turtleneck. 

“They have so many milkshakes.” Dina murmurs as they wait in line. 

Ellie leans over to respond, “What’re you gonna get?” 

Dina taps her finger on her lips, studying the menu. They all sound amazing. She’s torn between the ‘ah.com’ shake, coffee and chocolate, and the ‘cup-a-joe’, with caramel and espresso.

“Which one’s better?” she asks.

Ellie thinks about it. “They’re both good, I think.” 

“That doesn’t help,” Dina groans. 

Ellie smiles helplessly and her cologne lingers after she stands straight. The barista regards them warmly, but her expression shifts.

“Is that Ellie Williams?” She asks, leaning on the granite bar. Flowing tattoos dance along her dark arms and neck. 

“Yep. Can I have the Blarney Stone without alcohol, please?”

“No problem. You ever gonna play here again?”

Ellie sighs, “I wish. I’m pretty busy right now with lacrosse.”

Dina stares at the menu, only looking down when Ellie gently nudges her. 

“Oh, sorry.” She orders the drink with caramel. 

The barista tells them their total, and when Ellie tries to pay for it Dina pushes her hand away.

“I don’t mind.” Ellie says, keeping her card out. 

“I do.” Dina takes her card back after paying for their shakes. “I feel awful for making you run that sprint.” She slips the card into her wallet. 

Ellie’s eyebrows knit together, and she stuffs her hands into her armpits, cocking her head. “Who told you that?”

“Abby. She got a pretty good action shot.” Dina pulls her phone from her pocket and scrolls through her texts as they walk to the end of the bar. She enlarges the photo. 

Ellie brings her phone closer to her eyes, frowning in concentration. Her fingers are calloused and barely touch Dina’s hand. She laughs shortly at the picture.

“Yo, Dina.”

Jesse waves to her, setting their shakes on the edge of the black counter. He returns to another pair of shakes, but lingers close to Dina. His white shirt is pristine and bright against the dark walls.

Dina smiles at him. “Nice mullet.”

A faint smile spreads across his lips. His hair fell almost below his shoulders and spilled down his ears. 

“It’s okay to be jealous.” He nods to Ellie. “You, uh…” 

Ellie raises an eyebrow behind Dina, crossing her arms. 

He clears his throat. “How’s things?”

Dina takes their shakes from the counter and hands Ellie hers. 

“Fine. You?” Dina asks.

Jesse gestures to the blender beside him. “Busy, but, y’know, what’s new?” He takes a quick look at Ellie. Quietly, he asks, “Isn’t it a little soon to…?”

“It’s not your business.” 

"Right, sorry."

After distancing themselves from the counter, Ellie nods to the open doors.

“Wanna sit outside?” Ellie’s eyes flick to Jesse. “It’s kinda dark in here. There’s seats outside.”

Dina peeks down at her turtleneck; she practically blends in with the walls. 

They sit outside, in a shadowed corner behind one of the buildings. Dina’s shake tastes sweet but not unbearably so. 

“So.” Dina begins. 

Ellie curiously meets her gaze.

“What kind of guitar do you play?”

Ellie’s smile returns. Dina loves her smile. “Acoustic.” Ellie pulls her phone out and flips through her photos, pulling up a picture of her holding her guitar. Her unbuttoned brown flannel button-up and black jeans look soft in the warm lighting, and she cradles the guitar in her arm. 

“Joel made me do all those stupid poses. That’s my guitar.” she pinches the screen, zooming in on it. 

“You look good.” Dina says, resting her chin on her hand as she studies the photo. String lights illuminate her and her acid eyes are twinkling. “I thought, maybe, you played with an electric guitar.”

“I have, but it’s not really my thing.” Ellie flips to another photo, one of her and an older man. He stands beside Ellie, smiling with wrinkled, misty eyes. 

“Is that Joel?” Dina asks before sipping her milkshake. 

“Yeah.” Ellie smiles tenderly at the photo. She sets her phone on the table and returns her attention to Dina. 

Dina knits her eyebrows together. “You call him by his first name?”

Ellie nods. “I think it’s weird to call him ‘dad’, y’know? I have, but he and I didn’t like it. It’s like calling your step-mom ‘mom.'”

“Gotcha.”

Ellie nods again.

Dina switches the subject. “So, you’ve had that shake with alcohol in it before?” 

Ellie swirls the melting drink in her hand. “On accident. I didn’t know they put alcohol in them. Some of them.”

“I didn’t know they’re allowed to have that on campus.” 

Ellie half-nods and her loose hair sways with her. “They’re not.” She grins into the straw. Her sleeves are rolled up, the fabric stacking on her forearms and Dina finally sees the design on her arm. 

“I like your tattoo.” 

Ellie sets her right arm on the table and rolls her sleeve up to her elbow. Dina brushes her hand along the leaves inked into her skin, studying it. She expects Ellie to pull her arm away, but instead she slides it closer. Dina cautiously twists her arm so that the inner arm faces up. Ellie’s veins cascade down her arm like streaks of rain, and long thread-like blonde hair brushed against Dina's careful fingers. 

“Do you have any?” 

Dina doesn't hear the question at first.

"Dina."

She looks up to Ellie. “I don’t. Sorry. My roommate has some.” She traces the leaf on Ellie's hand. 

“Nice,” Ellie nods, then flicks her finger at Dina’s cup. “How’s that?”

“It’s sweet.”

“They're pretty sweet." Her eyes dip to her forearm, where Dina continues drawing over the leaves with her finger, and she smiles faintly. "Thanks for buying mine, by the way. I’ll pay you back.” Ellie’s eyes gleam as they look at each other. 

Dina waves her hand, “No, no. I’m the one who made you do that sprint, so I owed you one.” She folds her arms on the table. 

Ellie doesn’t challenge that. She sucks down her milkshake before the sun sets, letting her sleeves fall to her wrists. Ellie tells her she’s chasing an Ecology degree, and that she’d rather join a band. 

“What’re you getting?”

“Electrical engineering.”

Ellie’s eyebrows furrow in thought. After a moment, she asks “D’you know what the lightbulb got for its anniversary?”

Dina blinks. “Did you just have a stroke?”

Ellie smiles at her, stretching her legs out to the side of the table and crossing her ankles over each other. “Joule-rey.”

Dina sputters with laughter, grinning widely as she shakes her head at Ellie. Ellie’s smile expands, making her cheeks dimple, and she looks very proud of her joke. 

  
  


Dina feels electric from the coffee in the shake after finishing it. The sun dangles just above the horizon as Ellie checks her watch.

“It’s kinda late,” she says with a slight frown. “Wish I didn’t order chai now.” She chuckles. 

“Same. This caffeine’s gonna keep me up all night.” Dina groans, rubbing her eyes with her hand. “C’mon, I’ll walk you home.” She sets her foot on Ellie’s, tapping it gently. 

Ellie stands from the chair, scooting out from the table and pushing the seat back in. Dina does the same, and she finds herself gazing up to Ellie. Her cologne is strong, carried by the wind. She hesitates before patting the top of Dina’s head. “How’s the weather down there?”

Dina flicks her shoulder. Ellie laughs, and they walk to her apartment. When they reach the complex, Ellie knocks on the door and slips her hands to her pockets.

“Hope she’s not naked,” she murmurs. 

“Oh lord.” Dina pinches the bridge of her nose.

Abby swings the door open, fully clothed. She barely fits in the doorway, having to lean on the frame to stand comfortably. Her muscled arms are in full view, unhindered by her tank top.

“Evening.” she says warmly. 

Ellie ducks her head and slips under Abby’s arm, disappearing into the apartment. 

“Yeah, go do some homework, dork.” Abby’s voice drops, leaning lower to talk to Dina. “How was it?”

Dina shrugs. “Fine. We went to some secret café. I’m gonna be up all night.”

“Oh, Ground Zero?” She scratches behind her ear with a nod. “Yeah, it’s fun over there.” Her voice returns to its normal volume. “And I bet Ellie didn’t tell you she played there.” She says loudly over her shoulder. 

“I did!” Ellie’s voice is faint. 

Dina smiles, crossing her arms. “That was all she said, though, about it.”

“It was a while ago.” Abby nods, continuing to whisper. “You should ask her to play for you sometime.” Abby pauses, then pulls her phone from her pocket. “Got something to show you.” A video plays out on the screen.

Flushed and breathing raggedly, Ellie jogged over to Abby from the track, just finished with her sprint. 

“Gonna be late next time?” The coach barked from offscreen.

Ellie huffed loudly as she bent over to grab her water bottle, her chest rising and falling as she chugged from it. Her Adam's apple bobbed feverishly. 

Abby said something to the coach before she asked, “Was it worth it?” 

Ellie nodded quickly, the bottle made a wet popping noise as she pulled her mouth away from it. “So fucking worth it. Fuck. Glad I didn’t fucking tuck. God.” She let the bottle fall onto her back and clasped her hands at the top of her head, breathing through her nose. Abby hissed with laughter and the video ended.

Dina stares at the screen.

_Oh shit, was I right?_

“What was worth it?” she asks.

Abby tucks the phone into her pocket with a clever grin.

_No fucking way._

Dina’s head rolls to the side and she smirks. 

“Get outta here,” Abby waves her hand, “Cat’s probably shitting herself. You, run off with some girl? At a secret café? I'm surprised she even let you out.” 

Dina dips her head, lowering her voice. “Does Ellie…?”

“Does Ellie?” she repeats innocently, raising her eyebrows.

“Come on.”

Abby’s smile grows, obviously enjoying the torture she's putting Dina through. “Yeah, I have no idea what you mean, babes. Does Ellie what?” Abby checks over her shoulder.

Dina clenches her jaw. “Fuck you.” 

Abby itches below her ear, waiting. "You better hurry up and ask before Ellie comes over."

Dina lowers her head, scanning the empty hallway. She stares up to Abby, arms crossed. “Did I fuck things up by kissing her? I don’t want her to think… y’know? That I made - that I wanted her to uncomfortable. And you said she was in the bathroom, so I just thought…”

Abby’s expression softens. She pushes herself off the frame and sticks her hands in her pockets. Dina’s heart jumps. 

“I’d say that, uh, you've sent her into a gay panic.”

Dina raises her eyebrows. 

“But, again, I’m not Ellie. I dunno what she’s feeling about it. You’ll have to ask her yourself.” Abby tenderly smacks her shoulder. “Get outta here."

Dina closes the door quietly, sneaking into the bedroom with a huge grin. Cat’s sitting cross-legged on her bed, her computer whirring loudly on her lap. She yanks her headphones off her head and looks expectantly at her. 

“Well? How’d it go?”

Dina gives her a thumbs-up and Cat claps her hands together. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and a text pops up. 

_Sorry for not saying goodbye! Did you get to your dorm okay?_

Dina holds her hand over her heart.

“What’d she say?”

“She wants to know if I got here safe.” Her thumbs type out her response in a flash.

_It’s okay! Yes, I’m all good._

Dina’s smile widens and she covers her mouth with her hand, scratching the side of her face. “She totally likes me."


	2. an owed apology and sappy blackmail, pursued by jealousy

Warm sunlight hits droplets of water, twinkling in the morning light, as Dina chats with Mr. Schmidt. He brushes his palm over the freshly planted chives and smiles to himself. His hands remind her of terracotta pots holding thick sprouts of flowers. “I love chives. They’re great on everything, aren’t they?”

Dina loves Thursdays the most, since she’s got time before her first class to pop over to the community garden. Thursdays and Fridays are always more relaxed, and Dina likes to think she planned it that way while choosing her courses. 

The spigot squeaks as Dina twists it off, cold water spilling over the rim of the watering can as she gets to her feet. She decided to risk dirtying one of her favorite pairs of jeans this morning, but kept her gray sweatshirt rolled up to her elbows. 

“Do you think there’ll be frost?” she asks, pouring the water along the beds. Water hits the leaves with a gentle _pitter-patter_ like rain, blackening the soil. 

“I should hope not,” he fills another watering can, “but watering them protects them if it comes. Have you seen the herbs yet?” Dina moves on to another bed, shaking her head. Tiny flecks of red, orange, and yellow peek out of the dark, rich soil. “The basils are already gigantic.” He nods to the corner of the building. “You should see them all.”

Dina sets the watering can beside an elevated bed and follows him to the hers. Purple and green basil shoot out of a large pot like fireworks. Mr. Schmidt grabs a leaf from each and offers them to Dina. 

“Smells amazing.” She murmurs into the green leaf.

He grabs a leaf and brings it to his nose. “My husband loves putting basil on pizza. We grow our own and we just let it go wild.” He shortly waves his hand at the pot. “This’s quite tame compared to ours.” He pinches the basil between his fingers and its fragrant oil dances around them. “The other herbs are coming in, too, but some of them are still inside. I’ll have to transfer them.” 

The fence door at the front of the garden opens, then closes with a loud click. Jesse waves to both of them, a camera dangling around his neck. 

“G’morning, Jesse.” The leaf falls from Schmidt’s wrist and Jesse skips over to them.

“Morning.” He smiles faintly at Dina, and lifts the camera. “Excited to finally check this place out.”

“Dina, this is Jesse, he’s with the Daily Trojan.”

“We know each other.” The tension from yesterday seems to have settled, judging from his apologetic smile. 

“Ah.” His eyes shift between them. “So, what kinds of pictures do you want to get?”

“I wasn’t hoping to get this today, but I think a shot of everyone who participates in the garden would be good for the yearbook. But pictures of what’s growing right now would be good. The article’s about plants being good for mental health and stuff like that. I’m not the one writing it, obviously.”

Mr. Schmidt leads him to a bed of bright flowers - crocuses and daffodils by the looks of it - and he gets straight to work.

“I was reading one of your articles a few days ago, about, er, what was it? Think it was your sports opinion piece.” Schmidt strokes his moustache. If there’s one thing about Jesse that Dina can admire, it’s that he’s involved.

“Oh, yeah, what’d you think?” He crouches and snaps a shot of the entire bed. 

Schmidt twists the end of his hair. “It was a fine piece. I think you could’ve interviewed more people.” After a moment, he adds, “I used to be a journalist.”

“No kiddin’?”

Dina sets the empty can next to the greenhouse and grabs a dirty set of pruners, inspecting a group of tall shrubs along the fence, then cutting away dead stems and tossing them aside. The faintly purple flowers smell earthy, carried on a slight blow of wind.

“Dina,” he calls, “can I get an action shot?”

Dina looks up to them. “Of what?”

Jesse makes a circular gesture with his hand. “Just doing that?” Jesse walks over to her, camera in hand. “Do you know what it is?” He asks quietly, holding the camera to his eye. She chews the inside of her cheek, studying the flowers. “Kinda looks like lavender.” He guesses, camera clicking twice as Dina snips the withered stems.

She pulls a healthy twig off and brings it to her nose. “I think it’s sage.” Dina offers the flower to him.

He nods after taking a whiff. “Yeah. I mean, you’re the expert.”

“Schmidt’s the expert.”

“Co-expert,” Jesse smiles, turning to take photos of the other shrubs, “Dina Meyers, co-expert of the community…” he sneezes loudly into his elbow, “Garden, excuse me.”

“Your editor knows you’re allergic to pollen, right?”

Jesse sneezes again, just as he’s about to respond. “Syd’s fun like that.”

“I thought she graduated?”

“They. And no. They’re getting their masters.” Dina cuts away at the stems, nodding. “You should consider doing a little guest appearance.”

Dina leans back on her calves, resting her hands on her thighs, and cocks her head at him. “And what would I write about?” 

Jesse shrugs and he lets the camera fall to his neck. “I dunno - things you like? Maybe a piece about, uh, I dunno, easy things to grow in the dorms? You’re still doing that, right?”

“Yeah, much to Cat’s distaste.” Jesse chuckles again. Earlier that year, just after the breakup - but it’s not really a breakup, Dina simply doesn’t have another word for it - she and Cat bought two succulents to take care of. Now, they sit in the window and Dina takes care of them both. “You should’ve seen her face when I brought my cactus home.”

“I meant, like, herbs.”

“What’s wrong with cacti?”

The camera jostles as he shrugs. “Not everyone wants to grow cacti. People like herbs.”

“People who don’t like cacti are pussies.” Dina brandishes the pruners at Jesse.

“Who said I don’t like cacti?” He smiles, raising his hands in surrender. “Add that to the article.” He smiles as he flips through the camera's photos. “These look great. You’re very photogenic.” The compliment is genuine and makes Dina smile. “We could collab on a sports piece.” he jokes, smirking at her. 

“No thanks.” Dina responds. 

“Aw.” After a moment, he looks Dina in the eye. “What I said yesterday. It was,” he waves his hand, “it was stupid. Plain and simple. I didn’t mean to suggest anything.” Dina appreciates his apology and she nods, looking thankfully at him.

Schmidt clears his throat as he approaches them. “There’s more in the back.”

Jesse pats her shoulder once and follows Schmidt around the corner. “I’ll think about it.” Dina says, moving onto another bush. Distantly, she hears him start a lecture about the gene that alters the flavor of cilantro.

\--

Jesse was still taking photos when she left. Dina closes the fence door behind her, jamming the gloves into her pocket. The sun illuminates the buildings and hits the windows as she walks past them. It’s warmer than it was on Monday, but the tips of Dina’s fingers are still chilly. She thinks about Talia and her mother back in New Mexico. Talia would likely be awake by now, since it’s late in the morning, walking outside, around the block, maybe even rollerblading. Her mother might not be awake yet; she loves to sleep in, and Dina knows she inherited that from her. 

Dina walks parallel to the campus until she reaches a crosswalk. From the outside, it looks empty. The windows are dark and no one walks along the perimeter sidewalk. 

Busy would be an understatement. The campus racks are bursting with variously colored bikes, all locked, and the line for Starbucks is almost out the door. Students amble around the sidewalks, sit on benches or railings, and two women are filming something in the main square. From the looks of it, they’re making a campus tour video. 

Dina watches her reflection as she passes the campus Trader Joe’s. Her light brown gloves dangle out of her back pocket and hit her jeans every time she takes a step. She quickly peeks inside the store through the glass doors. Abby loves their cauliflower gnocchi. She curls her hands into fists in her sleeves to warm them and walks past the busy store. _Guess people are stocking up for the weekend. Or Valentine’s Day._

Ellie comes up beside her as she strolls through the plaza. She looks like a highlighter with her bright green sweatshirt. 

“Did you just get done at the garden?” she asks quietly, plucking black earbuds from her ears. Loud music pumps out of them for a moment before it pauses. A black and red can swings heavily in her hand and her auburn hair sways as she walks. 

Dina meets her friendly gaze. Purplish half-crescents tug on Ellie’s lower eyelids and thin red veins creep out of the whites of her eyes. Dina’s eyebrows knit together. “Did you get enough sleep?”

“Huh?” Ellie brushes her eyebrow, registering the question, then nods. “Yeah.” Dina bumps her shoulder. “You worry about you,” Ellie points to her, “And I’ll worry about me.” She taps her finger on her chest. “So, garden?”

Dina examines her jeans and sweatshirt. “I’m not dirty, am I?” 

“Nope.” Ellie answers. 

“Then how’d you know?”

Ellie makes a short gesture to Dina’s body. “Smells like wet dirt. Also, the gloves.” 

“Thanks.” Dina says sarcastically.

“Not in a bad way.” Ellie apologizes, nearly tripping over herself. “They’ve got good soil over there.”

 _So she visits the garden too?_ “I smell like dirt, but not in a bad way?” Dina repeats, tucking a loose strand of hair over her ear as she smirks. “Ellie, you’ve got a funny way of complimenting me.”

“My brain doesn’t work around pretty women.” Dina lifts her eyebrows at her. “I mean - fuck,” Ellie presses her fingers against her eyelids and sighs heavily, “I got four hours of sleep. Cut me some slack, ‘kay?” The toe of her sneaker gets caught on a jutting lip in the sidewalk and she stumbles. 

Dina grabs her shoulder to keep her from faceplanting into the concrete. “It’s very obvious. So, you say that, but you expect me not to worry.”

Ellie half-nods, “It’s a suggestion.” She clamps her hand on Dina’s shoulder, bringing her foot up to rest on her knee, inspecting her shoe. A small scuff tarnishes the pristine white rubber of her Converse. “Damn.” Her foot falls heavily.

“Can’t even see it.” Dina reassures her, patting Ellie's hand. “Those are really white.” she mentions with admiration. They’re almost glowing in the sunlight. 

Ellie twists her foot on the sidewalk, inspecting the rest of the rubber for any blemishes. “Thanks.” 

Dina carefully strokes Ellie’s knuckles with her thumb, then nods to an empty table. “Why don’t we sit down?” 

“You’ve got places to be.” Ellie argues, following Dina anyway. 

Dina waves her hand, “It’s alright,” she pulls a chair out for Ellie and sits in the other. “Four hours got you through practice?”

“And the gym.” She adds with a hint of pride, scooting the chair closer to the table. Ellie brings the can to her lips and tilts her head back to finish it. The empty can hits the table with a tinny noise.

Dina nods, impressed. “Do you usually get that much sleep?”

“I get more, usually.”

“Just had some stuff to do?” Dina asks. 

Ellie blinks twice, registering the question, and nods languidly. “I mean - no, I didn’t. Couldn’t fall asleep.”

Dina bobs her head and raises her eyebrows. “Right before the game, huh? You’re nervous?”

Ellie groans softly, burying her eyes in her palm. “No, not at all. I told you, we’re-we’re,” she yawns mid-sentence, her eyes squeezing shut, “We’re gonna wipe the floor with Michigan.” She presses her cheek into her open palm, a small pout spreading across her pursed lips. Abby does the same thing, Dina recalls. She must’ve picked it up from her. 

Dina hums. “Are you gonna fall asleep right here?” Dina asks as she watches Ellie’s eyes finally close. 

Ellie mumbles something into her hand, but she doesn’t catch it. 

“Come again?” 

“Tryin’ not to.” she repeats, cracking her eyes open and blinking sleepily at her. 

“How much caffeine is in that?” She points to the can.

Ellie twists the cup in her hand, squinting at the fine print. “Uh…” she rubs her eyes with her forefinger and thumb, then squints again. “240. Or 420. Ha.”

“Did you just laugh at the number 420?”

“Maybe.”

“You’ve never smoked weed, then.” Ellie glares but her eyes don’t carry it. “I’m not surprised. They test for THC, right?”

“THC, CBD, ATP, WTF, ASAP, all that.” 

Dina’s eyebrows knit together and she smiles slightly. “ATP?”

Ellie’s voice drops an octave. “That’s a joke.”

“Does Abby think you’re funny?”

“You think I’m funny, so why does Abby matter?” Ellie responds, opening her eyes and blinking at Dina. “You’ve smoked weed.”

Dina raises her hands in surrender. “You caught me.”

“I did.” Ellie nods, yawning into her hand. “Do you just smoke it or…” Ellie’s gaze shifts and she watches someone walk up to the table with mild interest. It’s Nora, if she’s not mistaken. _Been a minute._ Nora smiles brightly at them as she struts over. She brushes her hand across Ellie’s shoulders, fixing the hood of her sweatshirt. 

“Ellie Williams, woman of the hour. I thought you’d go back to your apartment.” Nora says. She lifts the empty can. “Just gonna stick it out?”

Ellie points to Dina, her eyes darting over to her. “I-well, I was, but I ran into Dina. You remember Dina?”

“I remember drunk Dina.” 

Dina laughs through her nose. Judging from the blush creeping up her neck, Ellie does too. Ellie doesn’t seem to mind Nora’s arm around her shoulder, or how she’s leaning over her. 

“Just wanted to say hi.” Her eyes shift and focus on Dina. “Nice seeing you again.” 

Nora gently yanks Ellie’s ponytail and walks away. Ellie raises her eyebrows at Dina before stretching in her chair. 

“Does Nora mind that you’re hanging out with me?” 

Ellie blinks. “Why do I care what Nora thinks about that?” Ellie asks, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. Her cheeks dimple as she smiles in realization, and she shakes her head. “It’s not like that.” Dina hums, nodding slowly. Ellie laughs once, shaking her head again. “She’s nice, but, uh,” she clicks her tongue, “I dunno. S’kind of weird.”

Dina’s phone buzzes again, this time vibrating nonstop. She fishes it out from her jeans and frowns at Ellie. “Hold on.”

“Are you alive?” Cat asks with mock anger. 

Dina rolls her eyes. “Yes, I’m alive.”

“Okay, good. You didn’t answer my text so I was a little worried. Whatcha doin’?”

Dina looks to Ellie, who raises her eyebrows at her. She looks more awake now, busying herself by fidgeting with her fingers. 

“Hanging out.” She answers after a moment. _When did Cat text me?_

“Very cryptic. With who?”

“With a cute girl.” she adds, loving Ellie’s coy smile. “Can I let you go? I’ll be back soon.”

“Can’t believe you’re cheating on Ellie already. Bye.”

Dina slips it back into her pocket.

“‘Cute girl’, huh?”

“Oh, sorry, should I have said ‘a girl who says I smell like dirt’ instead?”

Ellie laughs and waves her hands. “No, no, ‘cute girl’ is fine.” Her Adam’s apple jolts harshly as she swallows, and her eyes dip. “You’re, um, pretty cute too.” Pools of acid twinkle nervously at Dina. 

Her brain feels like it’s surrounded by static. She covers her heart - suddenly racing - with her hand and smiles sweetly. “Aw. Is that the sleepiness talking?” 

\--

“Can I see your tattoo again?” 

As Dina suspected, Ellie perks up slightly at the request and eagerly rolls up her bright green sleeve, then rests her arm on the table. The ink looks almost green in the sunlight. 

“Do you mind if I sit closer to you?”

Ellie predictably nods with some enthusiasm, and Dina moves her chair next to Ellie’s. She slips her arm underneath Ellie’s, now nearly tucked under her shoulder, and traces the thick lines arching along her forearm. 

“It’s hard to appreciate the details when you’re looking at it upside-down, y’know?”

Ellie nods, tugging her sleeve up higher for her. “Or you want an excuse to sit next to me.”

Dina taps the moth. “That too. But, really, can you blame me?”

“Uh, I dunno.” Ellie answers sleepily. “I wouldn’t have the guts to sit next to you at lunch.”

Dina cautiously presses her head against Ellie’s shoulder, testing the waters. “Why’s that?”

Ellie doesn’t seem to mind it. “You’re very intimidating.” 

“Uh, what? How?”

Ellie shrugs, careful not to hit Dina’s head. “I dunno. You and Abby were a power couple, kind of. I was always kinda scared of you.”

“So that’s why you disappeared for a month?”

Ellie’s lips turn downward into a slight frown. “I didn’t disappear. We just didn’t see each other.”

“So,” she repeats, “That’s why we didn’t see each other for a month?” Dina taps her arm. 

Ellie scoffs. “There were other reasons. We just didn’t see each other.”

“Ellie.” Dina lifts her head off Ellie’s shoulder and Ellie looks at her, smiling sheepishly. 

“Yeah.” she answers simply. Dina isn’t convinced, but she drops the subject and lays her head back down. Ellie clears her throat. “Any, um, word on coming to the game?”

“I’m asking Cat today.”

“Nice, nice. Was she - uh, did she have that big shake on Monday?” she asks, slowly leaning her head on Dina’s. 

Dina laughs. “Yeah.”

“Those look so gross. I liked her jacket, though.” Ellie shakes her head. “Fuck, man, I’m gonna fall asleep on your shoulder.” 

“As long as you don’t drool I’m fine with that.”

Ellie huffs quietly, then goes silent. Dina assumes she’s asleep. Her phone buzzes after a moment, and Dina carefully pulls it out of her pocket. Cat’s texting her.

_How’s it going? You gonna shower before class or what?_

Dina replies with one-hand. _I’m busy._

“Is her name actually Cat?” Ellie murmurs.

Dina sets her phone on the table, awaiting her response. “Yeah.”

Ellie hums. “I can walk you back now, if you want.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I don’t mind staying with you for a while.” Dina taps her palm with her finger. 

“You sure? You need a shower.” 

Dina lightly hits Ellie’s cheek, making a noise of anger. “Rude.”

Ellie laughs softly, pulling her head away. “Fuck, man, 240 miligrams of caffiene, my ass.” She slowly gets to her feet, stretching her arms and her back. As she raises her arms over her head, her sweatshirt slides up her stomach, revealing the dark line of her underwear. _Why does she wear it so high?_ Dina wonders. 

She studies her bright sweatshirt, respectfully ignoring Ellie’s exposed midriff. The white clover-shaped outline draws her eye. Ellie pinches the decal on her chest and lifts it slightly. “Boston Celtics.”

“Ah. That’s football?”

“Basketball.” Ellie corrects her, pointing at Dina with a lopsided smile. “Close. I don’t follow ‘em that much, though. Them and the Rangers, ‘cause, y’know, Texas.” Dina mouths ‘oh’ and nods. “Where’re you from?” Ellie asks, taking Dina’s hand and pulling her to her feet.

“New Mexico.” Ellie’s hand is hot in comparison to Dina’s chilly hand. 

“Jesus, your hand is freezing.” Ellie takes both of her hands and holds them in hers. “But, hey, we’re neighbors.” A tired smirk spreads on her lips. “I went there once, after I got my license. You ever visit the dinosaur tracks?”

“I haven’t. Where’s it at?” Ellie squeezes her hands, then gently drops them. Dina starts towards her dorm.

“Uh… Clayton, I think.” she answers, following beside her.

“That’s a bit far from where I live.” She closes her eyes, picturing a map of New Mexico in her mind. _Yeah, Clayton’s like four hours. Maybe three._ Dina opens her eyes. “You like dinosaurs, I take it?” 

_Of course she likes dinosaurs, stupid. She has dinosaur socks._

Ellie laughs airily into her palm, stifling a yawn as she walks. “Yeah. Y’know, Joel has chickens, and people say that they’re the closest relative to dinosaurs.”

“That’s cool.” Ellie hums in agreement. She looks more excited. Maybe it’s the caffeine. “Did you like the Jurassic Park movies, then?”

She perks up at the question. “Don’t even get me started on that.” The caffeine’s definitely in her bloodstream. “They had dinosaurs from the Triassic period, even though it’s called _Jurassic_ Park. And everyone was so horny for that guy in the other movie, with the raptors. And dinosaurs had feathers.”

“You’re a nerd.” Dina bumps her shoulder.

Ellie covers her mouth with her fingers as she laughs, her cheeks dimpling as she smiles. _Fuck, she’s cute._

Ellie changes the subject. “It’s nice to have part of the morning off.”

“Only if you can sleep in. What time do you get up for lacrosse?”

Ellie’s tongue darts past her lips. “Five-thirty.”

“Wow.” Dina murmurs lowly. Ellie mouths ‘wow’ and nods. “Is that when everyone’s up?”

“No, no. You kidding? Abby would kill me if I woke her up before six-thirty. Practice is at seven, usually, and then maybe the gym, and then classes until afternoon practice.”

“Sounds busy.” All that, and Ellie still found time to see her.

Ellie waves her hand. “It’s not, really. I have Thursday mornings off and only one class on Friday.”

“And that’s ‘cause games are on Fridays?”

“Yep. Usually. Sometimes Saturdays.” 

More students are out and about, buzzing around the college or chittering with their friends. A few people say ‘hi’ to Ellie as they stroll through campus. The sun sits above the buildings and filters through the trees as they walk beneath them. Ellie’s eyes almost match the bright leaves. Their hands brush each other as Dina moves out of the way for someone on a skateboard, and she hopes Ellie might’ve held her hand if they hadn’t reached the dorm complex.

The static in Dina’s mind has nearly faded when they stop in front of the glass double doors. Ellie leans on the brick building, her arms crossed, tugging the ends of her sleeves up to her elbows. The warm light frames her face beautifully, faintly shadowing half of her face. 

“Hopefully she says yes.” Ellie says quietly, studying her sweatshirt. 

Dina lightly hits the side of her shoulder. “You worry about you, right?”

Ellie smiles lopsidedly, then pushes herself off the wall and says a quick goodbye.

  
  
\--  
  
  


The mirror is foggy and clouds Dina’s figure as she pulls her beige towel around her chest. She draws a smile onto the glass and starts drying her hair. She’s mentally sifting through the rest of the day when Cat knocks loudly on the door.

“Can I grab my chapstick?” Her voice is muffled and nearly drowned out by the droning fan.

Dina cracks the door open, peeking through the gap. “If I give you your chapstick, will you go to the lacrosse game with me?” 

Cat’s hands rest on her hips and she cocks her head at her. “Really?” She blinks twice at her. 

Dina smiles pleadingly. “Oh, c’mon, what else are you doing?”

“You know what you are, Dina?” Cat scoffs, “You’re a little-”

“Save it.” Dina rolls her eyes and presses her forehead against the wall. “I’ll eat your chapstick.”

Cat sputters with laughter. “You’re gonna eat my cocoa butter chapstick? You'd throw up."

"Can we go?"

"Dina, you're threatening to eat my chapstick. Why the fuck would I wanna go."

“Because you're a good friend." Dina puts on her best pitiful look and Cat smirks at it. She crosses her arms and the tattoo on her upper arm peeks out from her black t-shirt.

She chews the inside of her cheek in thought before sighing and throwing her hands in the air. “Fine.” 

Dina tosses her the tube of chapstick. “Thank you.”

Cat waves her hand dismissively. “No need to get sappy."

\--

After her final class ends, she and Cat meander over to the drugstore to pick up snacks for the game. It smells like lemon-scented cleaner and a refreshing burst of cool air greets them as they walk in.

“What sounds good for tomorrow? I checked the forecast and it’s gonna be, like, 75 degrees. Pretty nice out.” Cat asks as they peruse through the refrigerated drinks. 

“Arizona is always good.”

“No Monster?”

Dina sticks out her tongue in disgust. “No thanks. That stuff is nasty.”

Cat grabs two cans of tea and shrugs. “I dunno, tastes a lot like green to me.” They look through the chips next. “Pringles are kosher.” Cat mentions offhandedly. 

“You just know that off the top of your head?”

Cat lifts a green tube from the shelf, showing her the label. “I was looking at it while I was high and I thought ‘why is this font so weird?’ Well, ‘cause it’s Hebrew.”

“You like sour cream and onion?” Dina asks as she examines the label.

“High Cat loves all pringles. Except for the wavy ones, obviously. No one likes those.” Cat smirks. “What would you do if Ellie them?”

Dina laughs shortly. “I… dunno. Probably send her subtle messages about it.”

“Yeah?” Cat snickers. 

“Yeah. Like, ‘hey, El, wavy pringless aren't cool.’”

Cat lifts the tube and taps Dina’s head with it, undoubtedly breaking the chips inside. “You’re calling her ‘El?’ I’m sorry, did I miss something? Did you get together while I was asleep?”

“You guys talking about Ellie Williams?” 

They whip their heads around. Nora must’ve been browsing for chips when she overheard them. A long white box dangles in her hand. "Hi again."

“I like your style.” Cat gestures to the box.

Nora’s eyes dimple as she smiles, and she lifts it for emphasis. “It’s for the tailgate.” 

Cat nods slowly. “I wouldn’t have figured you guys like Monster. I got natural caffeine vibes.” 

Nora lifts a large bag of chips from the shelf, studying the front of it. “Abby drinks that stuff.” Her grin widens. “She can shotgun cans pretty well.” Nora’s eyes slide to Dina. “Remember that?”

Abby did it last season, after they beat UCLA 15-9, with an energy drink. Dina chuckles. “Yeah.”

“You having movie night?” She nods to their drinks and the tube of chips. 

Cat nudges Dina with her elbow. “Dina’s dragging me to the game, actually.” She looks to Dina, her eyes wider, whispering, “When was the last time we had movie night, though?” 

“Oh? Did she blackmail you or something?”

“Into lacrosse? Yeah. She threatened to eat my chapstick.”

Nora chuckles. “That’s dirty.”

“It is!”

Dina raises her hands defensively. “I confess. Send me to the Hague.” 

Nora laughs shortly, kicking the ground with the tip of her shoe. “I thought you were done with lacrosse games.” she says. Nora notices Dina’s slight glare, adding, “Not that I care. We give Abby a lot of flak for it, don’t worry. Ellie, especially.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. It was a dick move.” Dina nods. “That’s why I was a little surprised you’re still going.”

Cat chuckles. “Dina can’t stay away from lacrosse players.”

Nora raises her eyebrows, the same way Jesse did at Ground Zero, and Dina clenches her jaw. “Who’s the lucky girl?” Nora asks, smirking, then she connects the dots. “Oh, Ellie?” 

“We’re just friends.” Dina smiles politely, tossing a glare at Cat for bringing her up. 

The way Nora nods arouses suspicion; it’s like she’s sizing her up. “She’s cute, alright. Too bad she and Abby live together.” she frowns pitifully, but Dina gets the feeling she’s not actually upset. 

“We’re cool, so…” Dina responds a little too quickly.

“Uh huh.” Nora bows her head, hiding a faint smile. A sinking feeling stirs in Dina’s stomach, mixing with her anger. She hates that Nora sees right through her lie. _Does she even think that what Abby did was a dick move?_ Her teeth start aching. 

Nora pulls a bag of kettle-cooked potato chips from the shelf and, seemingly satisfied, clears her throat. “Well, it’s not gonna be much of a game. Do you guys want a ride back to campus? I’ve got room.”

“Oh, no, we’re good.” Cat waves her hand dismissively and Nora smiles, disappearing behind another aisle. 

  
  


\--

“Let's key her car.” Dina murmurs. 

Cat cackles, swinging the bag of goodies dangerously fast in her hand on the walk back to the dorm, kicking rocks on the sidewalk. “That’s so fucking mean. We are _not_ keying her car, and we’re having movie night tonight.” Dina groans.

  
  
\--

Movie night went fine. Cat made cocktails and ordered Mediterranean, and they watched Jurassic Park, much to Cat’s surprise. Dina couldn’t stop thinking about what Nora had said. The end credits play out on the screen, and the next movie queues up.

“I bet - you, hey,” Cat snaps her fingers, pulling her drink away from her lips, “You should ask Ellie if she’s seen all of them. I bet she hasn’t.”

Dina chews her shawarma and shakes her head. “No way,” she covers her mouth as she talks, “She’s probably seen them all at least a million times.”

“C’mon.” Cat presses the tips of her pointer fingers together. “Bonding.”

Dina raises her eyebrows momentarily and opens her messages. She and Ellie were talking earlier in the day and Dina decided not to bring up the drugstore. She sends her a quick text asking about it. Ellie responds almost instantly. 

_I haven’t but I don’t plan on it either._

“That’s surprising, I’ll admit.” Dina sets her phone on the couch’s armrest and finishes her shawarma. She takes her empty plate to the kitchen and runs it under warm water, the gentle stream washing over her fingers and hitting the steel bottom like rain. _Would Nora actually…?_ It’s hard to think about, especially since Dina hardly even knows her. The first time they met was in January, last year. The only reason Dina knows any of the lacrosse players is because of Abby. If it weren’t for her, she would’ve steered clear of them. 

Dina shuts the sink off and leans on the counter, her palms pressing against the sharp edge of it as she gazes blankly at the wall. 

Nora was still competitive back then. She was the top offensive player before Ellie came along. And now she's interested in her? Dina shakes her head. She returns to the couch and checks her messages as she falls onto it. Nothing. Dina brushes her hand through her hair, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling in thought. 

Cat has the remote in hand and flicks mindlessly through the titles. She slowly turns her head, facing her. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.”

“Is it about Nora?”

Dina sighs. “Yeah.”

“You know she’s not gonna do anything, right? I mean, that’s really weird. I wouldn’t date anyone on my team if I were still in cross-country.” Cat nudges her arm. “You’ve got a leg-up on her, anyway. Nora hasn’t even kissed her.” Cat slaps her hand on Dina’s shoulder and her voice drops. “If something does go down, though, we can key her car. So stop worrying.”

“Oh, gosh, I’m cured.” Dina’s phone chimes loudly but they both ignore it. 

“Dina’s worried, wah. Wah, wah. If you’re so worried, make a move. Get drunk, get shitfaced, get all up in her personal space-” she hits Dina’s thigh as she laughs “-stop laughing, asshole, I’m trying to make you feel better - and stream that kiss. Nora’s already seen you kiss her before. Rub it in her face.” 

Dina giggles, leaning on the armrest. “Thanks for being so enthusiastic about this.”

“Power play: send her a picture of it.”

Dina smiles with a shake of her head. “Not doing that.”

“Do you feel any better?” Cat turns the TV off, crossing her ankles on the table. “You should. I feel better. That was fun.”

“You’re fucking wack.”

Cat mouths ‘wack’ and tosses her a peace sign, then looks down at her phone. Dina notices Ellie sent her a picture and upon opening it her blood freezes. Nora, Abby and Ellie sit around the table in their living room, playing a card game. Abby is giving her a thumbs-up, Nora smiles but her eyes don’t carry it. Ellie grins brightly in the photo, still wearing her green sweatshirt. 

_We should play Uno sometime._

Dina sends her a quick, short reply. _I’d love to!_ She sets her phone on the armrest and sighs through her nose. 

\--

The stands are bustling with people as Dina and Cat sit down on the blanket Cat's brought. The group sitting behind them are wearing navy shirts to show their support for Michigan, and they’re getting tons of glares. Sun beats down on the shining stands and the field as the teams warm up on the field. Dina's been looking forward to the game all day. Luckily her class and lab went by quickly today. She'd texted Ellie _good luck!_ before they were called onto the field. Ellie was ecstatic to hear she and Cat were coming when Dina told her yesterday evening. 

Cat hands her a sweating can of Arizona Tea, and pulls another can from her bag. “Nice day.” Cat flicks her sunglasses onto her face. The sky is bright blue and a gentle breeze dances through the air, wafting the smell of hotdogs along the stands. Dina figures the last time she’d been in the stadium was last season. 

Dina cracks open her raspberry tea after shaking it. She covers her brow with her hand, looking for Ellie in the sea of white USC uniforms.

Cat loudy pops her can open, slurping loudly. “Poor Jesse doesn’t know what he’s missing. This is good ass weather.” 

Dina smirks. “He’d rather take an exam than come to this.” She spots Ellie cradling the ball in her stick and she whips it into the goal. 

“Just ‘cause of Abby? What’d you say he said again?”

Dina nods, watching Ellie’s ponytail jerk around as she sprints across their half of the field. “Something about a DT meeting. He’s always got excuses.” Dina asked him if he wanted to come along, too, but he politely declined.

When Ellie smiles at one of her teammates, her bright red mouthguard peeks out. As Ellie waits for the ball, she stares at the stands. “Oh, shit, hey - wave.” Dina jumps to her feet and waves furiously to Ellie. Cat waves as well, with less enthusiasm. 

“You’re such a sap.” Cat murmurs into her mango drink. 

"It's okay to be jealous."

Cat scoffs and snorts with laughter. “You're the one who begged me to come."

Ellie spots her in the stands and waves quickly in return, her mouthguard showing again.

The game starts after the teams warm up. It all plays out incredibly fast, too fast for Dina to know where the ball is, but USC scores within the first minute. They return to the face-off after every score, which Dina finds odd. USC keeps the ball - wherever the fuck it was - until a strikingly tall Michigan player snatches it out of the air and they nearly score, but Abby catches it before it can hit the net. Abby tosses the ball to one of the defenders, might've been Nora, who passes it to Ellie. She scores a quick goal and the stands erupt in cheers. She’s beaming and her team huddles around her before they return to the face-off. 

\--

During halftime, both teams sit beside the field, huddled together on the benches. Ellie and Abby loiter around a bright orange jug, filling their water bottles and talking. Ellie points to the stands, gesturing to where Dina and Cat are sitting, and Abby looks over to them. Dina jumps to her feet and waves, and Abby waves shortly in return. Ellie waves while drinking from her water bottle. She can see their happy expressions from across the field. 

Dina’s phone chimes, and she opens a message from Ellie. It’s a photo of her and Abby standing over the phone, looking down at it, and Ellie’s hand is blurred as she waves to the camera. Abby gives the camera a thumbs-up. 

_Tired as fuck._

Dina shoots her a quick response. _Are you gonna be in for the next half too?_

Ellie replies almost instantly. In the distance, she and Abby have sat down, and they’re cradling their bottles in their arms. Ellie bobs her leg and she’s looking down at her phone. _Yeah. Having fun so far?_

 _Yes! Can’t wait to congratulate you afterwards._

Cat steals a glance at Dina's messages, bumping her shoulder with her elbow. "You gonna give her a kiss?"

Dina didn't consider that. She shakes her head. "She'd probably punch me. I would deserve it, to be fair."

"I'm still surprised she's alive. And they're keeping her in?" Cat tuts. "The stamina." She hits Dina again. "The _stamina._ " she repeats with extra emphasis.

"Fuck off." Dina laughs.

\--

Dina and Cat are on their way out when Ellie runs over to them. She’s covered in sweat and her skin is flushed red, fanning herself with her jersey. The black paint below her eyes is smudged, and Ellie smudges it more by wiping sweat off her cheek.

“Thank you so much for coming. Told ya' we'd fuckin'... oh,” Ellie raises her hands at her as Dina approaches her with her arms extended, “You really wanna hug me now?”

Dina grins and tosses her arms around Ellie’s neck. Her uniform sticks to her arms and her cheeks are hot but Ellie sinks into the embrace, resting her chin on Dina’s shoulder. Waves of damp heat radiate off her arms and face, and her deodorant mingles intensely with the hot, rubbery smell of the field’s turf. 

“You’re so gross.” Ellie groans, the gentle touch of her hands on Dina’s lower back making her brain shut off. 

Dina pulls away, taking a long look at Ellie. “You love it.”

Ellie laughs with a stupid smile, breathless. Her eyes, no longer bloodshot, linger on Dina’s lips, as if she’s considering kissing her. They dart away quickly and Ellie’s hands scamper up to her head to pull the ponytail out of her hair. She cooly nods to Dina while redoing it. “Wanna come over tonight? Just to celebrate or something? Me, you, Abby?” Her voice drops, “No offense to Cat.” 

“I’d love to.”

“Great.” Ellie sighs heavily. “Thank you for coming,” she stuffs her hands into her pockets, “I was so happy when I saw you guys in the stands.”

“Joel can’t make it out here?” Dina asks, slipping her hands into her shorts, mirroring Ellie.

“No. Only for the, um, postseason.” Ellie absentmindedly pinches the edge of her jersey. She nods slightly towards Cat, standing a ways away, then finally looks Dina in the eye. “I don’t wanna keep you from Cat, so…”

Dina chuckles. “C’mere.” She pulls her into another hug.

“You seriously could’ve hugged me at any other time, but _now_ …” Ellie says jokingly. She sighs deeply into Dina's shoulder, melting in her arms, her fingers barely digging into the fabric of her shirt. 

“I’m proud of you.” she blurts into Ellie’s warm shoulder. Part of her hopes it was muffled and inaudible, but when Ellie clasps her hands at Dina’s lower back and pulls her closer, she’s glad it wasn’t. She’d trade anything in the world to stay like this.

Abby shouts something across the field and Ellie peels herself away with an exasperated groan. “I-I’ll text you after the tailgate. Hell, I’ll text you during it, if Nora doesn’t talk my fuckin’ ear off.” she promises, sprinting back to her team. The tender grittiness of Ellie’s voice sticks with Dina as she and Cat leave the stadium.

Cat chuckles as she swings her bag in her hand. “Dina’s gonna get some tonight,” she says in a singsong tone, grinning widely and bumping Dina’s shoulder. “You guys gonna have a threesome?” 

Dina sputters. “Fuck off.”

“I can see it now; you’re smushed up against Abby’s abs - ha, abs-y - and Ellie’s just going to town-”

“Cat, shut the fuck up, honestly.” Dina giggles. They toss their empty cans in a trashcan on the walk back to the dorm. It’s about as busy as it should be for two in the afternoon, although more students are out and about now because of the game. The sky is still clear and the sun’s warm, and if Dina didn’t have any homework she would’ve hung around outside. 

Cat holds one of the double doors open for her with her foot, head bent down to look at her phone. “So," she stretches out the 'o _'_ , "what’d you guys talk about?” They walk down the hallway leading to the stairwell. 

“She invited me over for dinner.”

“Damn, another date already?” Cat laughs to herself, “She must be madly in love with you.”

Dina huffs, holding the door to the stairwell open for her, “Abby’s gonna be there.”

“Oh, ew.” Dina’s inclined to agree. “You gonna actually do something? I mean, I thought you and her were already at third base with those two hugs.”

Dina flicks her shoulder before unlocking the door to the dorm. She doesn't respond, instead grabbing her backpack from their bedroom and bringing it to the living room table to work on a discussion for class. Cat, thankfully, works in their room, at the desk between their beds. She reads through the question over and over, but it doesn’t stick. 

Cat’s right, as much as Dina is loath to admit it: Ellie hugged her. Dina feels stupidly giddy as she reminisces over it, her heart fluttering. She doesn’t know what to think, because she’s touched her arm and shoulder, so why did this feel different? Dina assumed Ellie was touch-averse for some reason. But Ellie gladly melted into the embrace. Dina traces her lip with her finger in thought. She also didn’t mind when Nora fixed her hood.

Dina ignores the sinking feeling in her stomach, instead looking to her phone. Nothing from Ellie. Dina rubs her eyes, trying to force herself to focus, but she can’t stop thinking about Ellie’s arms around her and how she sunk into the embrace. A phantom heat spreads across her lower back, where Ellie held her. Static swirls around her head as she stares at the screen. 

\--

Her phone dings - _finally_ \- and Dina quickly opens the message. 

_Hiii. All done at the tailgate. How’s it going?_

Dina sends her a reply with a stupidly bright smile. _It’s great!_ It’s not, actually: Dina’s been editing her discussion response for the past hour. _How was the tailgate? I saw Nora bought some drinks yesterday. Do you like Monster?_ Dina continues chipping away at her response, having written well over the word limit, while she waits.

Cat comes out of the bedroom, phone in hand, and nearly sprints over to the table. “Dude, dude, look at this.” She slides her phone across the table, and three videos play out on screen.

The first one can’t be the one causing Cat’s alarm; the team sat in a circle of folding chairs, and the camera panned across the group. A bright turquoise can jutted out of Abby’s hand, and the other players had either water bottles or cans of Monster. Ellie’s foot was in frame for a moment, with Nora sitting beside her.

The next video plays. Ellie, Abby, and someone Dina doesn’t recognize are shotgunning their drinks. They're out of uniform. 

“This isn’t…?” Dina looks up to Cat. 

“Keep watching.” 

Abby finished first, wiped her mouth on her hand, and grinned from ear-to-ear. The other woman finished after, then Ellie. Ellie smacked the empty white can over Abby’s head. 

“No fair, there’s no carbonation in that.” 

Abby snatched the can from her hand and hit her over the head in return. The next video plays, and Cat repeatedly smacks her shoulder to signal its importance. 

The camera panned around the group again, and focused on Abby, whose gaze is stuck on something off-screen. From behind the camera, the person shouted “Hey!” and Abby’s head jerked over to it. She waved coyly, then pointed to what she was staring at. 

The camera zipped over with a blur, focusing on Nora, who held Ellie’s right arm in her hands as they leaned against the side of a black truck. Dina frowns at the video. 

“That’s her, right?”

Nora said something to Ellie as her fingers dip down her forearm, then back up. Ellie itched the side of her face with her free hand, brushed her ponytail behind her shoulder, and murmured something in reply. The video ends. 

Cat pulls her phone away. Dina raises her eyebrows up to her. “That’s Nora?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, uh, just thought you’d want to see that.” Dina shrugs, looking down at her computer. She’s not seeing red like she thought she would. “Unclench your teeth. I can see the muscles in your cheek when you do that.” Cat taps her cheek. Dina forces herself to loosen her bite, and she moves her jaw around, thinking. 

“Thanks for showing me that, I guess?” Dina touches her jawbone, smiling unenthusiastically up to her. 

“Just eat her arm tonight.”

“Pfft.” Dina sputters, then checks Ellie's message.

She texted her while Dina was watching the videos. _I don’t like Monster that much. Just wanted to be polite. Red Bull tastes better :) btw do you still want to come over?_

Dina nods to herself, typing out a reply. Cat pats her head once and goes to grab something from the fridge. 

_Of course!_ Dina thinks that sounds too eager and she doesn't send it. She taps the side of her phone as she overanalyzes it. Ellie sends her another message as Dina rationalizes the exclamation point. 

_Abby’s gonna make pizza if that’s a dealbreaker._

Dina smiles. _Abby is definitely not a dealbreaker. What time should I start making my way over?_

Ellie shoots her a response. _Uhhh six? Is that too early for dinner?_

The clock on her phone reads 3:45. Dina rubs her chin, debating whether or not to add an inconspicuous heart emoji to her message. It wouldn’t even be an actual emoji. Just a little less-than-three symbol. _I’m overanalyzing._

_Six works just fine <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you ever had to kneel on turf when its sunny? it sucks. 
> 
> i'd love to hear what you thought abt this! next chapter is mwah chefs kiss full of good stuff i promise.  
> ig since i have the room i can tell u all that ive eaten deodorant on accident before and it tasted really terrible. idk what eating chapstick is like. i'm sure thats bad too.


	3. a future president, cold palms, and a nice, soft blanket

“Undo the button.”

Cat lays on her bed, her arm draped over her knee, and she studies Dina carefully between sips of water. Ice cubes hit each other softly as she puts the bottle on her nightstand. Cat’s hardly in any position to dispense fashion advice: her sweats disappear into her black socks, and her shirt is tucked into her sweats. 

Dina cranes her head to look at the row of buttons. There’s only three, since it’s a quarter-button shirt, and she’s already down to the second one. She cocks one eyebrow at Cat. 

“Seriously?”

Cat nods with a sarcastic look on her face. Dina steps into the bathroom, pivoting off one foot, staring into the mirror as she undoes the second button. Her cream-colored shirt almost blends in with the door. 

They’ve been arguing over her outfit for the past half hour, only just settling on her outfit. She eyes her skirt. It’s almost too short.  _ Well, that’s quitter talk, _ she thinks, gently tugging it lower on her waist. 

“What, you don’t like it like that?” Cat’s voice bounces around the cramped bedroom and eventually into the bathroom, ricocheting off the mirror. Dina smooths out her shirt. Well, it’s not  _ terribly  _ revealing. She curls her hand, checking the dryness of her nail polish. Cat appears silently beside her. 

“You look fine. The whole point is to look extra good, super single.”

“I don’t even remember the last time I wore this skirt.”

Cat nods absentmindedly. “I think it was when you were dating Jesse?”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. On one of the dates, probably.”

“Huh.” Dina raises her eyebrows in surprise. She didn’t expect Cat, of all people, to have a guess. She can’t believe they’ve been single for nearly two years. Or is it two years already? 

“Oh my god, I just had an epiphany. Two, actually.” Cat whispers in shock, covering her mouth with her hand.

Dina glances over to her, a smirk growing on her lips. “Putting those brain cells to use, finally?”

“Shut up. we didn’t eat any of the pringles.” Dina nods slowly, beginning to tie a bun in her hair. “The second one was that Jesse is her equivalent to Nora.”

“Glad you put the most important one first.” Cat waves her hand, as if saying ‘thank you!’ “What makes you think she does?” Dina inspects her hair in the mirror, cocking her head this way and that, testing the bun’s durability. 

“You said she was sour to him at that cafe.”

“Yeah. But he said some uncool shit.”

“She knows you were together, right?” Dina thinks hard on it. She remembers the first time all four of them were in the same room. 

August was deadly hot that year, when she was a sophomore. At the activity fair, where she and Abby met, you couldn’t walk two steps without bumping into a folding table with ice-cold drinks. Dina took a very watery lemonade from one of the tables, and she met Abby. 

Abby ran the lacrosse stand at the summer activity fair, she figured out later, and although Dina didn’t like sports, she liked Abby. Something about her - maybe the way she towered over her, her snarky comments, or her overall abrasiveness - drew Dina closer to her. Neither of them minded it.

_ “Can’t beat this fuckin’ weather, can we?” Abby asked sarcastically. Her voice didn’t match the rest of her at all. It was light, almost, but confident. Her tall shadow provided much needed shade for Dina.  _

_ Dina nodded, her eyes dipping to her cup. “It gets way hotter where I’m from.” _

_ Abby frowned down at her and she looked her up and down. “Oh, come on, they’re putting all the hot people in hell now? Just when I thought I’d get into heaven for my looks alone.” She gestured to her face with a grin. _

_ “You still might.”  _

_ Abby grinned. “So, what, you’re from… let me guess, Arizona?”  _

_ “New Mexico.”  _

_ “Ah.” Abby nodded languidly. “Never been.” _

_ “You’re not missing much.” _

_ Abby shrugged. “I’ve heard some stuff about it. Dinosaur tracks, or something. Are you liking Cali more?” _

_ Dina looked out at the crowd. “It’s nice.” Dina swirled her cup in her hand, and the sound of the ice cubes rubbing against each other drew Abby’s attention. _

_ “I don’t think there’s alcohol in that, sadly.” _

_ Dina glanced at her cup. “Force of habit.” she said as she offered her a polite smile. _

_ “Vodka lemonades are dangerous.” _

_ Dina nodded with a smile. “I’ve gotten too drunk off them too many times to count.” _

_ Abby snorted into her drink. “I’d love to see how a shrimp like you holds your liquor.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “But don’t tell my team I’m going out for drinks, you know? They’d get jealous.” Abby hastily finished her drink and dumped the last few drops on the grass. “This lemonade’s kind of ass, huh?” Dina nodded. “Our booth’s got gatorade, if you want.”  _

_ The gatorade was much less watery and rushed out of the jug, raring to go. Dina studied the booth as Abby filled her cup. Her blonde hair was almost blinding in the incessant sun.  _

_ “Something here you’re looking for?” She yanked her chair up to the stand and sat down, clasping her hands together. Dina took the cup from the table and shook her head.  _

_ “Just browsing.” _

_ Abby nodded. “Did you want to hear about the women’s lacrosse team?” she asked, knowing the answer.  _

_ “No, thanks. You don’t look like you play lacrosse.” _

_ Abby leaned back in the folding chair. “What do I look like I play?” _

_ Embarrassed, Dina shrugged and looked away. “Basketball.” _

_ “I’m the goalie. Do I look like a goalie?” _

_ “If I say no, are you gonna throw me into the sun?” _

_ Abby chuckled before standing and putting her hands out on the table. “Since you’re nice, no.” she smiled. “Sun’s pretty far away, too. I could give you a boost to the moon, maybe.” Abby shaded her eyes with her hand as she looked up to the sky. “Do… Do you want to go out sometime? Just for drinks.” _

_ “Just for drinks? Sure.” _

_ Abby nearly hit her head on the top of the stand when she tilted her head back. “Is your boyfriend gonna be mad at me if I buy you a drink or two?” _

_ “I don’t think so.” Dina smiled warmly at her.  _

They went to a nice, modern bar up the road, on the corner of Vermont and Venice, and Abby threw up in the bathroom. It was a great night. 

Dina gathers her thoughts. They were getting a late lunch at a taco shop just before her second year at USC, and her relationship with Jesse was on its last legs. The decor was cozy, if a little stale, and Dina only looked at it because she couldn’t look at Abby without taking a real good look at her, and that made Jesse a little jealous. That’s not to say Dina lacks self-restraint, either. It was almost a disservice, to Dina, not to admire Abby, because - and she can almost hear Abby’s rant in her mind - she obviously put time into her physique. Dina wonders why she’s rationalizing this to herself. 

Abby was wearing one of her many tank tops to beat the sweltering heat. Her toned arms and freckled shoulders were framed beautifully from what Dina could tell. She sat, a bit cramped, opposite to her and Jesse, and Ellie sat beside her. Funny, Dina hardly even remembers her being there. Jesse didn’t like how tall she was, and that their knees knocked together under the table because of it. 

Dina leans against the sink, staring at herself in the mirror, wondering if Ellie liked her back then. 

“Yeah.” she finally answers. 

The sun set almost an hour ago now, and the temperature’s dropped considerably since. She checks her phone. Ellie hasn’t texted her about dinner since four, but they’ve been talking about the next lacrosse game since then. Dina pinches her tights, mulling it over. 

“Should I wear makeup?” she asks loudly, since Cat went back to her bed. The thought of covering Ellie with lipstick marks sends a prickle up her spine. 

“No!”

“No?” Dina repeats softly as she rummages through her makeup bag. She sets two bottles of nail polish on the counter, searching for her eyeshadow and eyeliner. 

Cat’s at the door again and Dina jumps. “What if you sleep over?” Dina’s phone chimes and they jerk their heads towards the sound. It’s only 5:40. 

_ Heyyy mind if I walk you over?  _

“Are you gonna sleep over?” Cat asks as Dina sends Ellie a response. 

“I guess we’ll see.”

Just as she’s vacated the doorway, Cat grabs it and swings back around. “How many y’s did she send?”

Dina looks up from her phone. “What?”

“In the ‘hey’ she sent.”

“Oh. Three.”

Cat’s face almost cracks in half with a smile. “Nice.”

_ Okay cool I’m omw over now. _

\--

Dina checks over her outfit once more before leaving as she brushes her teeth. Maybe the skirt’s too much. She smooths it out, studying it as she turns around.  _ What am I thinking _ , she smiles with a quiet, airy laugh,  _ she’s still not gonna get the message. _

Ellie knocks on the door.

“Ruh roh.” Cat says in a low voice, speeding past the bathroom to get it. In hindsight, Dina doesn’t know why she let her get the door. It opens with a faint squeak, Ellie says something, and Cat invites her in. 

Once Dina’s finished, she hurries out of the bathroom, meeting Ellie’s gaze with a smile. Ellie’s casual: leaning her weight on one foot, and her hands tucked into the pockets of her gray shorts. Her cheeks are flushed. 

“Uh oh, was Cat harassing you?” Dina asks with a chuckle, glancing at Cat, who shakes her head. 

“I’d hardly call Ellie roasting my setup harassment on my part.” All three of them look to the black laptop on the living room table. 

“It’s a pretty shit setup.” Ellie murmurs. 

Cat frowns. “That’s because Dina won’t let me play in the bedroom.”

“No RGB - RBG… red, green - yeah, whatever. No lights.” Ellie waves her hand. “It could be cooler.” Ellie looks judingly at Dina. “Didn’t know you were such a party pooper.”

“Should I just uninvite myself to your apartment, then?” 

Ellie shakes her head with a faint smile.

“I’m not splurging on RGB’s. I’d rather get a better RAM or something.” Cat grumbles.

“Oh, yeah. What’s it at now?”

Cat stares at her with newfound intrigue. “Uh, like 12 gigs.” She smirks at Dina. “Computer knowledgeable, dinosaur nerd, lacrosse player,” she nods, “you got the whole package.” She sits down at the table. 

Dina scoffs, but it's true. She asks with a slight smile, “Are you seriously wearing shorts?” 

Ellie’s head dips to look at her gray sweatshorts and her shoulders bounce once. When she smiles lopsidedly at Dina, her heart throbs. “I am.” The dotted scar peeks out of her sock. “Also, you’re still invited. No take-backsies. You should grab something to wear over that. It’s chilly.” 

“I’m sure it’s fine. You’re wearing shorts.”

“She wants your sweatshirt.” Cat whispers from the table, making Ellie laugh gravelly. Dina shoots her a look. Ever a diligent wingman. 

“Then I’d be cold.” Ellie nods to Dina. “It’s cold. You’re gonna want something warm.” Dina reluctantly sifts through the hangers nailed by the door, picking out a black crewneck sweater and putting it on. 

Ellie nods absentmindedly at her, her eyes gliding down her figure. She gestures to the door, stepping closer. “You look good.” She says quietly, turning her head towards Cat, “Nice meeting you. Have fun at the living room table.” They smile at each other and Dina ushers Ellie out after stepping into her boots. 

Ellie watches intently as Dina locks the door. “I like your outfit.”

“Thanks. It’s kind of ruined by this sweater, huh?” 

“Uh… no, I think it looks fine.” She reaches out to fix Dina’s collar, flipping it up then smoothing it out. “Preppy.” Ellie says. “You look like the girls from Stanford.”

“Do you play against them?”

Ellie brushes a microscopic speck of dust from Dina’s shoulder. “Yeah. When I went to visit, it was all skirts, button-ups, sweaters, and Doc Martens.” Dina nods. Ellie’s arm falls to her side. “But you look nice.”

“I’d say the same for you, but…” Dina loosely gestures to Ellie’s shorts. They stop well above her knee. 

“Gee, thanks. I’m trying to be sincere.”

“I know.” Dina holds her arms out, and Ellie eagerly steps into them. “You’re gonna freeze on the walk back.” she murmurs into her shoulder. 

Ellie hums in response. Her cologne diffuses around them. After a second, one of Ellie’s hands moves around her back. “There’s a lot of hair on your sweater.” She pinches part of it, letting a strand fall to the floor.

“It’s not mine.”

“Oh. Cat’s?” It sinks in that they’ve been holding each other for a bit too long, but Ellie doesn’t seem to mind. She pinches the sweatshirt again, dropping another strand. 

“It’s blonde, right?” Dina asks, trying to look over her shoulder without straining her neck. Ellie’s eyes are narrowed in focus. 

“Yeah. Does she bleach her hair herself?”

Dina clicks her tongue in thought. “She goes over to someone’s place and they do it. One of the sorority houses, I think. Why destroy our sink when she can just destroy theirs?”

Ellie laughs through her nose. “Yeah.” She slides her hands down Dina’s back, as if to brush away any other hair, then pulls away. “Alright, lets go.” Once they reach the stairwell, Ellie holds the door for her, and asks jokingly, “Why didn’t you tell me how smudged my paint was on the field?” The door closes with a loud sound that echoes off the concrete walls and ceiling. “Nora was giving me some shit about it.”

“What’d she say?” Dina’s stomach sinks with each step she takes.

Ellie taps her fingers on the railing as they glide down the stairs. “Just, like, ‘oh, what if you got your paint on Dina?’ I didn’t, right?” Ellie looks back at her. Dina quickly shakes her head. “The bathroom was packed, too, always is,” Ellie continues, “so she offered to wipe it off, but it,” Ellie snorts with laughter, “it wasn’t coming off, so we had to borrow someone’s makeup remover. It was just rubbing alcohol, I think.”

“Oh, jeez, that must’ve dried out your face.”

Ellie brings her hand to her cheeks, lightly brushing her fingers across them. “They’re still a little, uh, rough, I guess.” Ellie stops at the bottom of the stairs, beside the door. “Or dry. I dunno. Are they red or anything?”

“They’re a little pink, but I figured it was from Cat teasing you.” Ellie holds the door open with her foot.

“No, we were-”

“Hey.” Jesse smiles handsomely at Dina. Ellie almost bumps into her, not realizing she stopped moving. Just the person she wanted to see.

“Hi.” Dina replies, flashing him a polite smile. 

“Ellie, right? How was the game?” He looks to Ellie, who’s standing behind her.

Ellie clears her throat, her voice lower now. “We won.” 

“You were in for the whole game, right?”

“You went?” Ellie asks, already knowing the answer. 

Jesse blinks. “Uh, no, but I heard about it. Heard you scored most of the points. I - have we been properly introduced? I’m Jesse. I know Dina introduced us at Ground Zero, but, uh…” Jesse trails off, staring at Ellie’s hand.

“Ellie.” 

Jesse awkwardly shakes her hand before retreating. “I write sports pieces for the DT. You know, most presidents were lefties.”

“Neat.” Ellie says flatly. “I never see you write about women’s lacrosse.”

Jesse nods slowly. “Well, we’ve got Whitney, so…”

Ellie hums. “Right.” 

Jesse nods again. “Well, nice to see you guys, won’t keep you any longer.” He waves shortly, scooting past them and waving again as he disappears behind the door to the stairwell. 

Dina braces the door with her foot, watching Ellie walk out with mild curiosity. She cocks her head at her as they walk. “I could’ve sworn you were right-handed?”

Ellie gently hits her closed fist against her palm, swinging her arms as they walk. “Ambidextrous.” Ellie stops at an intersection of sidewalks. “Do you want to take the scenic route or just beeline to the apartment?”

“It’s chilly.”

“But the scenic route is pretty, especially now.” Ellie nods to a sidewalk to the left. “A few of the houses still have Christmas lights up. I think one of them has the tree still, too.”

After a moment of thought, she shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

\--

Bright white lights circle the fake tree in the front window, almost lighting up the sidewalk as they stroll past the house. Red and green string lights snake around the house, beaming brightly in the dark air. It’s worth the longer trip to see Ellie’s smile.

Dina glances up to Ellie. “We’re cool, you know.”

“Huh?” Ellie looks at her. “You look cool, yeah. Or did you mean it’s chilly? It’s a little-”

“I meant Jesse and I.”

Ellie bobs her head once. “You’re famous, did you know?”

“I didn’t.” Ellie pulls her phone from her pocket, opening the Daily Trojan’s website and tapping on an article. She scrolls down to a photo, then hands it to her. 

_ Fucking Jesse. _ The author added that stupid caption to one of the photos he took of her. “Co-expert, huh?” Ellie smirks. Dina hands her phone back with a quiet scoff. 

“It was Jesse’s idea.” 

“So you’ve got a green thumb?” she asks, again ignoring Jesse. Cat’s epiphany had more merit than she thought. 

Dina raises her hands, as if they’d actually be green. “I guess so. Do you? You told me you visit the garden.” 

Ellie hits her palm against her fist. “I - uh, not really. Not as much as you, probably. I mostly help move stuff around.” Ellie points to Dina’s hands, no longer raised, as they swing at her sides. “Your nails look nice.”  Dina holds her hand out flat in front of her, frowning at the low light. Ellie stops under a light pole and slips her hands under Dina’s. “Why’re your hands always fucking freezing?” Ellie asks, holding her hands and rubbing them together. “Aside from the obvious.” she adds softly.

“Good question.” Dina murmurs before looking into Ellie’s eyes. The orange light from the lamp frames her face nicely, casting a long shadow around her eyes and nose. 

Ellie steps closer to her, their foreheads almost touching. “It’s cold.”

“That’s what you get for wearing shorts.”

Ellie gives her an incredulous stare. “Oh, me, wearing shorts? You weren’t gonna wear an outer layer.” Ellie grabs her collar and flips it up. 

“Oh, you asshole.” she scoffs. “Here,” Dina closes the gap between them, staring deeply into Ellie’s eyes, “How cold are they really?” In one swift movement, Dina tugs the back of Ellie’s shirt open and slides her hands onto her warm, bare skin. 

Ellie huffs a laugh, her cheek dimpling as she smirks, and Dina chokes back the urge to say fuck it and kiss her right there. “Pret-ty cold.” Ellie whispers, her voice low. Goosebumps erupt on Ellie’s skin and the wispy hairs on her arms straighten. “How about mine?” She tucks her hands underneath Dina’s sweater, frowning in realization that her shirt’s tucked in. Dina kicks herself mentally for it. Despite the thin layer of fabric between them, heat from her palm seeps through. 

“Warm, actually.”

“Really?” Ellie lifts her hand up to Dina’s face, cupping her cheek. “Oh, yeah, your face’s pretty cold. My nose gets cold super fast.” Dina’s heart skips a beat, and she slowly covers Ellie’s hand with her own.

“How come you’re always warm?” Dina wills her voice to be calm.

Ellie shrugs, taking Dina’s other hand and gently squeezing it. “Let’s keep going. My legs are getting cold.” She flattens Dina’s collar. 

\--

When they finally reach the apartment, Ellie’s legs are red from the chill, and as she fumbles with her keys, Dina hugs her from behind, pressing her cheek into her shoulderblade. 

“If you put your hands up my shirt again, I’m going to walk you back, I swear.” Ellie grumbles, shoving another key into the lock and twisting it. “Icy fucking hands…” she mumbles under her breath.

Dina stands on her tiptoes, resting her chin on Ellie’s shoulder and examining the keys. There’s only a few around the ring, but Ellie has to shuffle around the keychains clipped into it. An orange keychain is causing the most problems, as it keeps flailing over the keys, and Ellie jams another key into the lock and the door finally unlocks. 

Warm air welcomes them both, and Ellie quickly kicks off her shoes to change into something warmer. A blue controller and a mason jar sit on the table in front of the couch. Dina studies the apartment, loitering by the front door. Everything looks the same as the last time she came over.  _ Gosh, when was that? Must’ve been the New Year’s party. _ String lights are still pinned to the top of every wall, bathing the room with warm light. Only four chairs are tucked in the living room table. The faint smell of cooking bread wafts around the living room. 

Ellie points to the small rectangular rug beside the door as she emerges from her bedroom, wearing navy sweats, “You can leave your boots there.” 

The rug’s the only new thing in the apartment. Ellie slides across the floor, carried frictionlessly by her dinosaur socks, and bumps the couch. Dina skirts around the table after shucking her boots off, sitting next to Ellie on the couch. 

She gestures to the TV, “What’re you playing?” she asks while pulling her sweater over her head. 

Ellie gives Dina another once-over, obviously enjoying her less-than-casual outfit. She distractedly unpauses the game and the character on screen mounts a horse, then pats its thick red neck. “Red Dead Redemption II.”

“Never heard of it.” she responds, folding the sweater in her lap.

Ellie raises her eyebrows at her, smiling at their close proximity. “It’s a cowboy game.” 

Dina watches her gallop around for a few minutes before looking around the apartment again. “Be right back.” She walks to the kitchen, her eyes fluttering shut from the smell. 

It smells amazing in the kitchen, like tomatoes, basil, and toasting bread. Abby’s spreading tomato sauce on the three pizza crusts and talking into her phone. Her hair looks tightly braided and swings between her shoulders.

Abby talks loudly over the sizzling sound coming from the red pan on the stove. She waves to Dina and gives her into a quick one-armed hug. On the counter lay a napkin with an equation hastily written on it, and the pen sits beside it.

Dina cracks the fridge open, browsing through the drinks. She pulls out a carton of orange juice and Abby hands her a glass from the cabinet. 

“Okay, just a sec.” Abby holds the phone to her chest and smiles brightly at Dina. “Thanks for going to the game. There’s hard seltzer in there, if you want. It’s behind the white container.”

Dina pulls the carton away from the filled glass and opens the fridge again. “No alcohol for me. To be honest, I had no idea where the ball was most of the time. Who’re you talking to?” She shuts the fridge.

Abby taps the back of her phone. “I’m tutoring some kids. Met ‘em when I volunteered at that summer camp last year.” Dina sips the surprisingly tangy juice with a nod. “And he needs math help  _ right now. _ Pizzas just need to cook.” Abby holds the phone to her ear. “I’m back.” 

Dina returns to the couch, cradling her acidic juice, and Ellie smiles up to her as she walks in front of the TV. “I like your horse.” she murmurs into her glass after sitting down. 

“He’s a mustang.” Dina raises her eyebrows at her as she puts the glass on the table. “That stuff’s pretty sour, right?” Ellie asks. “I’m kind of surprised you didn’t want the seltzer.”

“It’s a bit bitter, yeah. Why aren’t you drinking some? You definitely deserve it.”

Ellie sticks her tongue out in disgust, groaning softly. “No thanks. Shit tastes nasty.”

“Oh, it’s not so bad. At least it’s a seltzer.” She gestures to her feet. “Nice socks.”

Ellie’s smile jackknifes her cheeks. “Thanks. We watched that movie last night. Me, and Nora, and Abby.” Dina’s smile fades. 

“Which one?”

“The one with the velociraptors. When the guy came on, I forget his name,” she snaps her fingers, her smile disappearing and forming a thoughtful frown. “Whoever he was, when it came on screen, I thought of you.”

Dina places her hand over her heart. “You’re so sweet.” She squints at the screen, studying the mustang’s mane. “Does that have braids in it?”

Ellie’s face brightens and she pulls the reins of the horse. The cowboy dismounts it quickly, and the camera zooms in on the horse’s neatly braided mane. “Yeah. You can get braids and short hair and tack for your horses. And they all have stats. I actually learned to braid hair that way.”

“With horses?”

“Yeah.”

In what feels like slow motion, Dina reaches out and rushes a stray lock of hair behind Ellie’s ear. “But you don’t have any hair to braid?” It’s exhilarating to hear Ellie’s breath hitch from her touch, stop in her throat, and to watch the freckles on her face disappear under a blush. 

Ellie runs her hand through her hair, her eyes dipping, breaking their gaze. “I do Abby’s.” She faces the TV, continuing to play. Dina frowns. She shuffles closer to Ellie, her knees pressing against her thigh. 

“I was kidding.”

Ellie glances over to her, offering her a smile. “Yeah, I know.”

“No, no, but I didn’t want you to think I-”

“I don’t. Dina,” she sighs, “you don’t have to be, I dunno, overly friendly, I guess. It-it’s okay. Really.” Ellie nods to herself. “Don’t think I can handle you, huh?”

Dina laughs once. “I know you can’t handle me.”

Ellie looks at her incredulously. “I can handle you.”

“‘Oh, Dina, I’m so scared of you, I’d never sit next to you at lunch.’” Dina says in a high-pitched voice. 

Ellie obscures part of her grin with her smile. “I don’t sound like that, do I? That was when you were with Abby.”

“You don’t. You said you’re still scared now.” 

“No way.” Ellie retorts doubtfully. 

Dina hums, narrowing her eyes. “Whatever you say. But, just for the record-”

“Fuck the record. I’m not scared, so you can start acting like yourself.”

“Who says I don’t act like Dina?”

Ellie leans on the back of the couch, looking up to the ceiling. “Uh, well, you don’t act like you did around Abby. Whenever I saw you last year.”

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Dina asks in mock-confusion. 

“What? No. Well, I mean, uh, um…” she trails off, shaking her hand quickly. “That’s not the topic.” Ellie sits up. Flush spreads from her upper neck up to her forehead. “You can be yourself around me, is what I’m trying to say.”

Dina nods slowly. “M’kay.” They watch the cowboy for a few more minutes, until Dina spots the guitar case in the corner. It’s upright, leaning on the walls, and covered in stickers. Dina slips her hand over Ellie’s arm, grabbing her attention. “Whose guitar is that?”

Ellie groans softly, though she doesn’t mean it, and hands Dina the controller. “Take the wheel while I get it out.” 

“I don’t know how to play,” Dina frowns, staring at the controller. It’s warm from Ellie’s hands. 

“Just press ‘x’ when you want the horse to go.” Ellie stands, from the couch, rubbing her shoulders with a quiet sigh, and slides across the floor to the case. Abby walks out of the kitchen, pushing her phone into her short-shorts. 

Abby saunters over to the couch, climbing over Dina with as much grace as a marble statue. “You’re pretty good at this.” she purrs, her voice husky. Abby hovers over her, heating radiates off her skin. 

“It’s hard to steer when you’re in front of me.” Dina leans to the side, guiding the cowboy back onto the path. Abby sits herself on Dina’s lap, smiling at Ellie, who looks at them with a frown.

“I can’t believe she’s playing for you.” she whispers, her voice low. Abby moves off, sitting heavily beside her. 

Ellie carefully lowers herself onto the couch, nestling the guitar in her lap. She strums its silvery strings, richness pouring out from them, and mutes the sound by flattening her palm on it. On the dark head of the guitar sits an electronic tuner, and Ellie powers it up to tune it, brushing her thumb across each string. 

Abby lifts the controller from Dina’s hand as she watches Ellie tune her guitar. Ellie fingers through a few chords, then presses her fingers over the strings and smiles brightly at Dina. “I’ve got a song in mind, but, um, any requests?” Dina shakes her head. Ellie nods shortly, looking down at the neck of the guitar, strumming a few more chords before taking a deep breath. “Promise not to laugh?”

“I promise.” 

Ellie smiles and starts playing. Her calloused fingers dance along the frets, whitening at the tips from the pressure, and her thumb reddens as she strums across the strings. The song is lively and bright, and Dina almost gasps when Ellie starts singing. 

“ _ Lemon tree, very pretty, and the lemon flower is sweet, but the fruit of the poor lemon is impossible to eat. _ ”  Dina recognizes the lyrics almost instantly. Cat’s played this song before, but she can’t remember when or where. Ellie’s voice is breathtakingly smooth and velvety. 

The song’s over within the blink of an eye. 

Ellie sits straighter, rubbing her shoulder with her hand and groaning softly. “Not terrible, right?”

“No. Surprisingly.”

Ellie smirks. “You don’t mean that.” 

“It’s a weird song to flirt with.” 

Abby snorts with laughter. Ellie scoffs, shaking her head, and her eyes dip down to the strings. “Lemon tree, Meyers… I thought it was pretty obvious?” Ellie smiles guiltily. 

“Oh!” Dina exclaims, laughing at her stupidity. “Yes, oh my gosh, I’m so fucking stupid. Yeah, that makes sense.”

Ellie strums her thumb along one of the strings, playing a low riff. “I get it, you were just, uh,  _ enamored _ by my playing. Makes sense.”

“I made the connection, if that’s any consolation.” Abby says in a mock-pitiful tone.

The string makes a gentle noise as Ellie’s finger glides up the fretboard. “I should fuckin’ hope so.” Abby chuckles, her laugh gravelly. “That was the song I had in mind. Think of anything you’d like to hear?”

Dina slouches against Abby's arm, tucking one of her legs under herself. “No ideas. That was that trio, right?”

“Peter, Paul, and Mary? Yeah.”

“Cat plays that kind of stuff all the time.”

Ellie’s eyebrows raise in pleasant surprise. “Really?” she says simply. “I didn’t… well, I assumed she didn’t listen to 70’s folk.” The riff starts back up, drawing Dina’s attention back to Ellie’s expert fingers. “Bad assumption on my part, I guess.” She plays a few chords, then flattens her palm over the strings. “What’s the story on the pizzas?” 

Abby gets to her feet, stretching her arms over her head. “They’re… huh, shit.” Abby speeds into the kitchen. “They’re perfect.” she calls. She returns from the kitchen holding a glass of water, trooping around the table to sit next to Dina. “No more?” 

Ellie’s near the corner of the room, bent over her guitar case.  She shrugs. “You didn’t have any ideas.” She returns to the couch. 

Abby hums into her glass. “They’re cooling.” Abby reports, sipping her water.  They watch Ellie continue to ride around, interacting with strangers on the dirt roads as she goes. The game is astonishingly realistic, Dina notices. The scenery is beautiful. Ellie’s phone buzzes on the table, and Dina catches a glance at the notification, though she wishes she hadn’t: Nora sent her a message.

Ellie looks to Abby, shaking the controller in her hand, “Wanna play for a little bit?” 

Abby accepts the controller, steering the cowboy around a forest. Out of respect, Dina doesn’t snoop any further, but she feels a pang of jealousy in her chest. Ellie responds to the message quickly and tosses her phone onto the table, then stretches her legs out on it. 

Dina’s heart jolts before she speaks. “Cat showed me the tailgate on social media. Looked fun.” she lies through her teeth.

Abby scoffs loudly. “It would’ve been more fun if Nora didn’t steal Ellie for the whole damn thing. Do you remember her?”

“They met up on, uh, Thursday. Tailgate thing was kind of annoying.” Ellie admits, her fingers tracing her arm in thought. 

“You don’t like Nora?” Dina asks. She prays her hopefulness didn’t seep into her tone. 

Ellie cocks her head side-to-side. “I didn’t say that. She’s fine, I guess. I’m just glad she doesn't hate me anymore.”

Dina hums, glancing down to Ellie’s arm. That was all she wanted to hear about her. She moves closer to Ellie, their shoulders almost touching, and taps Ellie’s wrist.  “I should just cut off my arm.” Ellie murmurs, resting her arm closer to Dina. 

Dina leans her head close to Ellie’s ear, whispering, “But I like who it’s attached to?” She feels the hair on Ellie’s arm raise and hears the excited quiver in her breath. 

Ellie turns to look Dina in the eye. The acid in her eyes eats away at Dina’s resolve, making her heart flutter, and Dina feels Ellie’s warm hand wrap around her own. Her head buzzes incessantly, and their staring match comes to an end after what feels like an eternity. 

“Your hands are still cold.” Ellie mumbles, her eyes falling to their hands. She sandwiches Dina’s between hers, squeezing it between her palms.

Dina nods, swallowing thickly. “It’s a little chilly in here. Do you guys like it cold?” 

“Oh, yeah. Ellie does more than me, though.” Abby nods sideways, towards Ellie, who’s suddenly at her feet. “Oh boy, here we go. Time to rep that Texas merch?” she sighs. 

“Don’t spoil it.” Ellie points her finger at Abby.

Dina watches with amusement as Ellie slides over to the closet and pulls out a navy blanket. “How’d you two even meet? I mean, Utah isn’t that close to Texas.”

“I swear I’ve told you this story.” Abby furrows her eyebrows. “I had a roommate before her, but it wasn’t really working out ‘cause she wasn’t in lacrosse. So I had to tiptoe around the dorm and shit. And then my sophomore year, Ellie joined the team, and we met up before college was in session, and it was,” Abby snaps her fingers, “boom, instantly, I knew. Plus, I wouldn’t turn down the best lacrosse player in the country.”

“Are you really?” Dina asks. Ellie skates over to her, then points to the folded sweater by her side. 

“That’s high praise. I was good, yeah. I am good. That’s why Nora didn’t like me.” She lifts the blanket. “Do you want this? It’s soft.” Ellie holds it out for her to touch. It is soft. 

“Sure, thanks.” Dina expects to take it from her, but Ellie unfolds it and lays it over her. She inspects the logo. “Rangers?”

“You should see her room. There’s probably thirty things in there that’re related to Texas.” Abby says. 

Ellie scoffs as she sits next to Dina. “You’re exaggerating.” 

Dina shakes her head. “If I had a larger room, I’d fill it with New Mexico stuff.”

“See? Dina gets it. You’re just ashamed to be from where the Mormons are.”

Dina laughs, tossing her head back, but Abby looks unamused. “Ha-ha.” she says sarcastically. “Take your fuckin' controller.” It flies past Dina in a blur of blue, and Ellie barely catches it. “Do you want to cut your pizzas yourself, or what?”

“I’m comfortable.” Dina says. 

“You look very comfortable.” Abby leans over her and jostles the bun in her hair.

“D’you mind cutting mine?” Ellie asks.

“Nope.” Abby disappears behind the wall separating the kitchen from the living room. 

Ellie faces Dina, tucking her leg under herself, and raises her eyebrows momentarily. Dina smiles warmly at her. 

“God, just looking at you makes me feel tired.” Ellie mutters, resting her jaw on her hand. She groans as she leans against the back of the couch, her other hand reaching up to her shoulder and rubbing it. 

“Tight shoulders?” Dina asks, her voice soft. 

Ellie nods, lowering her neck, now massaging her shoulders with both hands. “Yeah, they’re always like this after games. I thought taking a warm shower would help, but,” she clicks her tongue, “nope.” 

“Aw.” Dina scoots closer, folding the blanket at her lap, reaching for Ellie’s shoulders. Ellie knocks her head into her shoulder as she moves closer. She presses her fingers down, massaging her shoulders, though the sweatshirt’s impeding any progress. A soft, almost inaudible moan escapes Ellie’s mouth and Dina’s heart lurches. 

“M’gonna fuckin’ fall asleep.” Ellie’s head weighs heavily on Dina’s shoulder, her forehead warm. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Dina curls under the blanket after dinner, feeling pleasantly sleepy and cozy. Abby sits beside her, scrolling through the available movies on the TV. The string lights were dimmed before she sat down, and the warm light made it all the more difficult to stay awake. She pulls the blanket tighter over her shoulders, pulling her legs closer to her body, and closes her eyes. 

Running water keeps her awake. It’s muted, and it ebbs and flows as Ellie shuts the sink off, then turns it back on, then off again, like she’s imitating an erratic rhythm. The harsh, sudden sound of glassware momentarily scraping together makes Dina jump, which makes Abby look at her in surprise. 

“That was loud.” Dina says dumbly. Ellie walks into the living room, drying her hands off on her sweatshirt. 

She lowers herself onto the couch, next to Dina, and smiles warmly at her. “Comfy?"

"So comfy." 

  
  


\--

  
  


Dina shuffles closer to Ellie halfway through the movie, resting her head on Ellie’s shoulder and pressing her knees against the side of her thigh. Ellie’s eyes flick to her leg, then down to Dina.  _ Make a move, dummy, _ she thinks, feeling Ellie’s hammering pulse against her ear. 

Ellie gets to her feet and Abby pauses the movie, watching her with interest.  “I’m gonna recline the couch.” 

“Good idea, make it harder for Dina to get up.” Abby glances at Dina. “It’s safe to assume you’re sleeping over?”

“If that’s okay with you guys?” Dina asks, watching as Ellie pulls the table away from the couch. She returns to her spot on the couch, pulls a lever on the side of the couch, and it reclines smoothly. 

“Not a problem.” Abby says as she unpauses the movie. 

Ellie quietly clears her throat. Cautiously, she raises her arm and slips it over Dina’s shoulders, pressing her warm hand against her arm. She curls securely around her shoulders and Dina swears she’s going to fall asleep. 

“Still cold?” Ellie whispers. Her voice is low and warm next to her ear, and it sends shivers along her spine. 

“Less so.” Dina responds softly, turning her head to face Ellie. Their faces are so close - close enough that she feels the warmth from Ellie’s forehead.  _ Oh, fuck, she’s cute. _

Her eyes flick to Dina’s lips, and she knows she’s thinking about it. Her tongue darts past her lips, but she looks away. Ellie readjusts her arm, squeezing her tighter. "That's good." she whispers. She pats Dina’s elbow through the blanket, her touch reassuring, and Dina has trouble falling back asleep. 

\--

She’s laying flat on the couch, her feet on Abby’s leg, when she wakes up. Ellie must’ve left her a small pillow. Soft music trickles out of the speakers mounted above the TV and couch. Dina shifts, resting on her back instead of her side, and smiles when she recognizes the touch of Abby’s thumb against the sole of her foot. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Abby squeezes her foot. She’s looking down at her phone, her features illuminated by the faint blue light. “What’d you think of the movie?”

Dina exhales through her nose, turning to look at the TV. “I loved the part where they did the thing.”

“Yeah.” Abby scoffs quietly. “You were drooling on Ellie, you know.”

Dina’s eyes widen. “No I wasn’t.”

“You were. A lot. I mean, it was like Niagara Falls was localized entirely on her shoulder.”

Dina kicks Abby’s shoulder, making her laugh. She sits up and stretches her arms. “Where’d she go?”

“She went to change since there was a huge wet spot.” 

“Abby-” 

Ellie interrupts Dina by stepping out of her bedroom, wearing the same sweatshirt as before. Dina shoots Abby a death glare, hating her shit-eating grin, and Ellie smiles warmly as she walks around the table.  “What’d she say?” Ellie asks jokingly. 

“That I drooled all over you.”

Ellie looks down at her sweatshirt. She pinches part of it, pulling the red fabric away from her chest, giving it a half-assed once over. “Nope.”

Dina moves to kick Abby again but she jumps off the couch before she can connect her heel with her shoulder. She can’t understand how Abby’s not freezing in those shorts.  “You’re no fun, deenie-baby.” Abby cranes her neck to look at where she kicked her before as Dina sputters at the mention of her nickname. "There's a bruise forming already, I swear to god."

“Deenie-baby?” Ellie repeats incredulously as she sits down, her smile brightening. 

“Deenie-baby.” Abby affirms with a nod. She darts between the couch and the table, and lifts Dina at the crook of her legs and her lower back, tenderly adjusting the blanket around her shoulders. “She weighs about the same as one, too.” Abby cradles her in her arms, gently swaying her around. 

“Oh, fuck off. Not everyone can weigh almost two-hundred pounds.” Dina grumbles. Abby's arms aren't uncomfortable, and she certainly doesn't mind the hand at the small of her back.

Abby snickers, rolling her eyes. “Can you take her?” she asks, bouncing Dina once for emphasis, as if she weighs as much as a pillow. 

“Just put her down.” Ellie says, getting to her feet anyway, gliding over to them. 

“Just take her.”

Dina raises her eyebrows at Ellie, who begrudgingly does so. She dips her hands beneath Dina's legs and back. “Okay, I got her.” Abby pulls her arms away, flicking Dina’s bun before going to get ready for bed. Ellie stands quietly, seemingly frozen. Dina drapes her arms around Ellie’s shoulders, watching her intently. 

Ellie thaws, curling her fingers tightly around Dina’s arm and thigh, and squeezing her close, then turns around and deposits her onto the couch. “Deenie-baby, huh?” Ellie asks softly, sitting next to her.

“Feel free not to call me that.” Dina murmurs sarcastically, bumping her thigh with her foot.

Ellie snickers as she whips out her phone, typing furiously into it. “Is it spelled D-E-A-N-I-E or with two e’s?”

“Two e’s.”

“Cool.” Ellie sets her phone on the table. “That’s a funny nickname.”

“You can thank Abby.”

Ellie hums. She covers her mouth as she yawns, her eyes squeezing shut. The music changes, now playing something louder, and it makes them both jump. 

“I think we both fell asleep during the movie.” Ellie rubs her eye. 

“You needed it, I’m sure,” Dina gently nudges Ellie’s knee, and Ellie nods blearily. “What’s the sleep situation?”

Ellie clicks her tongue as she looks over to her bedroom door. “Uh… I was thinking I could sleep on the couch.”

“Oh.” Dina frowns slightly. 

“But, um,” she clicks her tongue again, “you might freeze to death if I’m not there, right?” she asks, her smile faint. Dina nods. Ellie stands, rubbing her shoulders, and gestures to the door. 

“I don’t think I can get up.” Dina whimpers. 

“Seriously?”

“I’m so, so comfortable.”

Ellie groans, stepping in front of the couch, towering over her. “But my shoulders?”

Dina puts on her best puppy-eyes look, frowning for added effect, and Ellie eventually gives in with a sigh. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

Ellie’s eyebrows raise, wondering how. “Fine.” Ellie leans over and lifts her from the couch, smiling when Dina wraps her arms around her shoulders. “Watch this.” Ellie murmurs, before sliding across the floor, prompting Dina to hold her tight. After Dina flicks the light switch, she gets an ample view of the room.

The first thing that catches her eye is a poster on the wall: all of the planets are lined up and labelled. A poster of the earth and the moon is tacked beside it. Just below the posters is a half-built lego model on a small desk, and the spare bricks sit neatly in a clear container next to the model. Ellie’s bed is much bigger than hers, which shouldn’t come as a surprise since Abby’s bed was the same. While Abby’s bed was put in the middle of the room, with the headboard against one wall, Ellie’s sits between two walls. The walls are painted cream, although with all the posters and flags on the wall it’s hard to tell.

Ellie puts her down on the edge of her bed, then walks to the dresser beside her bed and starts rifling through it. 

“What’s the model?” Dina asks, sitting up and pointing to it. 

Ellie looks over to it, then back to the dresser. “It’s the ISS.”

“Oh.” Ellie tosses a neatly folded t-shirt next to her, then opens another drawer. “Space and dinosaurs."

“Space and dinosaurs.” Ellie affirms. She sets a pair of shorts next to the shirt, and grabs a pair for herself. “I’ll just be in the bathroom.”

  
  


\--

  
  


Dina tugs on her skirt's zipper, but it doesn’t budge. She angles her hand downward and pulls on it again, but it stays put. She twists to get a good look at the jammed zipper, but also in hopes she’d draw Ellie’s attention. It does, and Ellie raises her gaze from the phone in her lap up to Dina. 

“Is it stuck?” she asks. She just came back from the bathroom, and she smells faintly of mint toothpaste. 

Dina pulls on it for emphasis. “Yeah. I think it’s caught on my shirt.” Ellie nods shortly and tosses her phone aside, getting to her feet and stretching her arms above her head. She walks over to her, circling her with a look on her face, almost the same look Nora had at the drugstore when she sized her up. 

Ellie stops behind her, studying the zipper. Dina’s heart jolts in anticipation. She tugs it with more force, gripping the edge of Dina’s skirt. “This thing’s super jammed.” she murmurs. She slides her hand between her skirt and shirt, pinching the stuck fabric, then pulls it. She tries again, pulling the zipper upwards, but it doesn’t come loose. “Jesus.” 

“Hope we don’t have to cut my shirt.”

“We won’t. Just need some elbow grease. I’m gonna pull really hard, just warning you.” Ellie pulls the skirt away from her waist and presses the top of her head against Dina’s shoulders as she studies the zipper. “Yeah, you’re gonna be fine.” She yanks it down with a jolt and it frees itself from the shirt. She gently tugs the skirt down to Dina’s surprise, but not by much. “And it’s tear-free.” 

“Thank you.” Dina turns around, taking Ellie’s hands from her waist and holding them as she faces her. 

“And you doubted me.”

Dina blinks, cocking her head. “Did I?”

“We didn’t cut your shirt.” Ellie swings her hands with a faint smile. “I’ll be right back.” Ellie disappears into the bathroom, leaving Dina alone again. 

Ellie comes back just as she steps into the shorts she gave her. They’re short-shorts, and Dina wonders what Ellie’d look like if she wore them. Ellie walks straight up to her, their foreheads almost touching, and Dina’s heart flutters in her ribcage. Ellie stares into her eyes, her faint smile returning, and she wraps her arms around Dina’s waist.

“Hi.” Dina whispers, enjoying their proximity.

“Hey.” Ellie’s voice is soft and deep, and it makes Dina's head spin. She pulls the bottom of Dina’s oversized t-shirt open and presses her freezing palms against her back. Dina yelps in surprise, stepping into Ellie as she reacts to it, and Ellie laughs. “That’s payback.” 

“Did you seriously go put your hands under cold water just to do that?” Dina asks. She can feel Ellie’s breaths escape through her nose; they’re deep and brush across her chin like the touch of a falling leaf, and the sensation steals her breath away. 

“Maybe.” Ellie pulls her hands out from under her shirt and crosses over to the bed. “So, um, you sure you’re okay with sleeping next to me?”

Dina stands in front of her, smiling. "I'm more than happy to sleep next to you. Besides, I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch after today."

Ellie shrugs. “I can sleep next to Abby.”

“Oh please, she hardly fits on her bed. And you’re my personal heater, right?”

“Yeah, right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only part 1 of the sleepover dw  
> i did make a tumblr but am i going to use it? who knows. hmu at juckeyebim on tumblr or don't. hope ya liked the chapter :^) nice to write part of the gang hangin out


	4. complications sitting on her bed, outside, and mounted on a horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gone for a long time, yes! lots of changes in my world currently. this chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted to give you all an update. hope you enjoy!

Ellie zips across the bedroom, expertly following what has to be her wind-down routine, shutting the window beside the bed with a loud click, closing the blinds, then leaving to turn the string lights off in the living room. She continues gliding effortlessly across the floor, going about her groove almost silently. 

Dina, tired of watching her, lets her head fall onto one of the pillows and stares at the cream ceiling. The taste of mint lingers faintly in her mouth, and when she breathes through her nose it feels pleasantly like ice. 

Finally done, Ellie slumps next to her and glances over to Dina. “All good?” She tugs at the edges of her Rangers blanket, pulling it over the lip of the other blanket. She’d draped it over the covers once Dina got settled in, and now the soft edge brushes against her jaw.

Dina elected to sleep next to the wall, below a world map and a painting pinned to it. “Yep.” Her voice is barely above a whisper. Ellie shuts the lamp off and darkness floods the room. The sheets are soft, and beginning to warm up from Ellie’s body heat. Calming white noise drifts off the walls, emanating from the buzzing white fan in the corner. 

After Ellie snuggles into the covers, pulling them over her shoulders, she murmurs, “Thanks again, for going to the game.”

“It was nice to get out of the dorm. To get Cat out, too. Did you have fun?”

“Did I have fun?” Ellie repeats softly. “Yeah, it was fine. Highlight was when you decided to hug me when I was fuckin’ drenched in sweat.”

“Yeah, that was a-a…” Dina yawns into her palm and Ellie involuntarily does the same. “Not a great move.” But Dina doesn’t regret it.

“It wasn’t.” Ellie says with an audible smile. 

“But, I mean, you didn’t really mind.”

Ellie laughs through her nose. “Not really, no.” She turns over, signaling the end of their conversation. 

Dina’s eyelids droop shut, and she would’ve fallen asleep if something wasn’t nagging her. She’s still thinking about the kiss. Dina’s thinking about everything, if she’s being honest. _Why am I overthinking everything?_ She wonders. _I wasn’t overthinking things with Abby._ She struggles, mentally, to think-speak Abby’s name: it feels wrong. _But it was different_ , she tells herself. 

The sheets rub against each other as Dina rolls onto her back, and the borrowed shirt feels soft under her fingertips as she pinches it, thinking. 

It’s complicated. 

Dina opens her eyes, hearing Ellie say “ _that’s not the topic” on repeat. Does Ellie even like me like that? She might just be being friendly. No, no way. Why she’s doubting herself, she doesn’t understand. I’m in bed next to her. If she didn’t like me, I wouldn’t be in bed with her._ Dina smirks. _Nora’s not in bed with her._ The thought makes her feel a bit better, but not by much. 

“What did you think of the kiss?” 

After a second Ellie glances over her shoulder. “Whuh?”

Dina’s heart, suddenly thumping, threatens to leap out of her mouth as she responds. “The kiss.” 

“The kiss?” she repeats slowly. “From New Year’s?”

“Yeah. Like, if you had to choose one word to describe it, what would it be?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know.” Ellie mumbles. “I’m tired, man.”

Dina hums. “Just wondering. I thought it was really nice.” 

Ellie sighs through her nose. “Your breath was very alcohol-y.”

“Yeah,” Dina laughs breathily, “I had wa-ay too much to drink. Not even enough left for mimosas.” Ellie sighs a laugh. “If I remember correctly, you were eating cake?”

“Yeah, I was.”

“I don’t remember having any.”

“You probably would’ve thrown it up.” Dina scoffs in response. “What? It’s true.”

“At least I was drinking and having fun.”

“I was having fun.” Ellie counters.

“So the kiss was fun?”

Ellie falls silent. After a moment, she clicks her tongue, “No, it wasn’t.” Dina’s stomach sinks. “But only ‘cause Jesse was there. And you were still hanging around with Abby.” Ellie presses her face against her palm, her eyes shining in the dark. “Everyone was fuckin’ watching us.”

“Yeah.” She breathes a soft sigh of relief. _It wasn’t a bad kiss, then._

“I thought Jesse’d punch me or something.”

“Oh my gosh, he wouldn’t.”

Ellie shakes her head on her pillow. “He kicked you.”

_She’s still thinking about that?_ “I wasn’t paying attention. I’m not worried about Jesse. He’s a good guy, El.” Ellie just hums. “You shouldn’t worry about Jesse.” 

Ellie stares into her eyes, narrowing them, until she catches the meaning. “I could beat him up anyway.” Dina laughs. “What, you don’t believe me?” Ellie asks. 

“I dunno.”

An incredulous _tsk_ comes from Ellie’s mouth. “Why not?”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’ve got great stamina.”

“Uh-huh.” Ellie sounds almost amused, so the joke must’ve flown over her head. 

“But where’s the beef?”

“The beef?” Ellie repeats. She turns over to turn on the lamp. Bright light blinds them both for a moment but Ellie blocks it with her body as she sits up. “Fuck, dude, my shoulders hurt so bad.” she says with a pained laugh. She rolls up her sleeve and flexes her bicep, the veins in her forearms protruding as she clenches her fist. “There’s your fuckin’ beef. Where’s his beef?” Dina hums, studying her flexed arm. “Jesse doesn’t play guitar, either.” 

Dina smiles with a short laugh. “And he hasn’t serenaded me.”

“Wasn’t much of a serenade. You guys were just staring at me.”

Dina rolls her eyes. “What if you just looked cute while you were playing?”

Ellie’s ears redden and she looks down, smiling giddily. “You looked cute watching.” She clears her throat and lets the sleeve fall. “Can I please try to sleep now?”

“No. You have to stay up all night and entertain me.” Dina says sarcastically. 

“I thought I was your heater? Can you even tell a difference?”

Dina snuggles into the blankets, smiling coyly at her. “A little.”

“‘ _A little.’”_ Ellie repeats jokingly.

“Oh, hush, you.” Dina prods her with her heel and she grins. “You’re letting a lot of it escape, right now.”

A mischievous smirk spreads lopsidedly across Ellie’s lips. “Oh, really?” Her fingers creep to the edge of the sheet, curling around it.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Or what?”

Dina raises her eyebrows, realizing Ellie saw straight through her bluff. She narrows her eyes and pulls the covers tight over her shoulders. “You’re a pain in the ass.”

Ellie snickers. She turns off the light and slumps on her side. Dina feels a bit better about it. Ellie rolls over and curls up, and Dina shuts her eyes. Just as everything seems to fade, and she starts falling asleep, Ellie breaks the silence. 

“It was a nice kiss.” she whispers. Dina can’t believe Ellie expects her to fall asleep after that. Somehow she does. 

\--

It’s still pitch black when Dina wakes up. She languidly stretches out, tentatively feeling around for Ellie. She extends her arm and reaches out to where Ellie laid, but she’s gone. Her spot is still warm. 

The door is open, but everything else is the same as it was a few hours ago. Dina rests her hand on the invisible outline and closes her eyes, taking a long, deep breath. She shifts onto her stomach, pressing half her face into the soft pillow, and closes her eyes. 

Ellie touches her wrist, jolting her awake. “Sorry, sorry.” she whispers. 

Dina groans quietly, having strained her neck, and waves her hand. “S’fine.”

Ellie sighs as she snuggles into her spot, moving soon after to lay closer to Dina. “You didn’t catch hypothermia while I was gone, right?”

Dina laughs sleepily and shakes her head. Ellie takes Dina’s hands after searching blindly for them, and holds them between her own. 

Her palms push warmth along the outsides of Dina’s chilled hands. Rough calluses, some fresh from the game, others from what Dina assumes are from the guitar, brush against her knuckles and palms. 

“What was going on?” Dina mumbles. 

Ellie draws her hands away and starts to roll on her other side. “Needed some water.”

Dina hums. They leave it at that. 

\--

Dina stirs, turning on her side. Soft, familiar humming from the fan echoes off the hardwood floor and seeps into Dina’s ears. The air feels slightly disturbed, as if someone’s just open and closed the door, or walked into the room and left. 

She cracks her eyes open and comes face-to-face with Ellie. The blinds dutifully block out most of the light, only allowing two rays to pass through and paint streaks of her dark hair in a shimmering glow. Dina shifts her hand below her head to study her. 

Her cheek is pushed up, making it look like Ellie has fuller cheeks than she does, and it’s shoved into the crook of her hand. The natural curl of her fingers obscure her left eye, but Dina sees that they’re closed and she frowns. They’re intimidating, no doubt, but the singe of acid is starting to lose its effect on her.

An awol strand of hair curls around Ellie’s other cheek, just below her eye, dancing with every deep breath she takes. Dina cautiously reaches out and tucks it behind her ear, praying that it wouldn’t wake her up. _Lord knows she needs rest._

Ellie’s eyelashes flutter before she squints at her. A soft groan escapes her lips and she rolls onto her back.

“Take a picture,” - the words sound like they’re dipped in caramel - “it’ll last longer.” Ellie laces her fingers together and raises them over her head, loudly cracking her knuckles and wincing in pain. The muscles in her arms ripple as she stretches them out. 

“I don’t have my phone.” Dina manages with a soft laugh. She stares a moment longer, soaking in the details of Ellie’s arms and shoulders, before speaking again. “Oh, shit, I forgot to text Cat last night.” She pushes the covers off and moves to sit up. 

Ellie holds her hand out. “No, no, you’re good. Abby did.”

“Oh.” Dina looks down at the strewn blankets. She pulls the covers over herself and slumps over, rocking the bed and making Ellie smile wider. “How’d you sleep?”

“Uh, fine, I guess.”

“Other than that thing at, what, midnight?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ellie turns her head and slaps her hand on her phone. She makes a hissing noise as she opens it. “I should probably go make breakfast.” She sounds anxious. _Probably because she’s laying next to you, dipshit._

“Oh, yeah, okay.” Dina nods slowly. Ellie gets to her feet with another groan, but it sounds more pained. “You good?” Dina asks. 

Ellie rolls her neck with a frown, her eyes squeezed shut, then lifts her shirt up to her stomach. A purple, squarish bruise stains her shockingly pale skin, and Ellie presses her finger on it. “End of someone’s stick got me.”

“Ouch. Why does it look like that?”

“Like what?” Ellie furrows her eyebrows. She sits back down, curling one leg under herself. 

Dina draws its shape in the air. “Like a rectangle? It’s like someone threw a brick at you.”

“Oh.” Ellie laughs airily. “The stick is kind of rectangular. Abby never showed you the equipment?”

Dina doesn’t even know where the lacrosse locker rooms are. “No.”

“Huh.” Ellie traces her bruise in thought. “Did you, um, know that bruises are just broken veins?”

Dina shakes her head and sits up again. “I didn’t. That’s bad, though, right?”

“No, it’s fine.” Ellie rolls up her shorts and that’s when Dina notices the gentle bump between her thighs. She doesn’t dwell on it, instead tucking it away and smiling at the horrible tan line on her thighs. 

“Nice tan.”

“It’s awful, right?” Ellie smirks. “‘Least I don’t burn.” 

_Poor Abby,_ Dina thinks. After a particularly long game, Dina made her sit in a cold bath for half an hour before covering all her burns with aloe vera. Not that the bath helped much: Abby could barely fit in the tub. Butterflies flutter in her stomach as she revisits the memory. 

“Why is that?”

Ellie turns her head over her shoulder, having started rifling through her closet, and frowns slightly. “Why what?”

Dina loosely gestures to her legs as she lays on her side and props her head up on her hand. “You’re Irish, right?”

“Uh, maybe, I dunno.”

Dina sighs. “Can I ever get a straight answer from you?”

“Uh, no,” Ellie laughs as she grabs a black shirt from the closet, “I’m, uh, not straight.”

Dina covers her face with her hand, falls onto her back, and laughs with a scoff. “As if it wasn’t obvious.”

Ellie scoffs, grinning, and grabs a bra from her drawer. “What makes you think I’m Irish?” Her phone blares a loud ringtone and vibrates like a wasp is caged inside. Ellie jumps over to it and lifts it from the nightstand. “D’you mind if I take it? It’s Joel, I’ll be quick.” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Say ‘hi’ to him for me?”

Ellie smiles as she holds the phone to her ear. “Hey, sorry, I meant to… yeah, I know, but I had a friend over. She says ‘hi.’” Ellie pauses. “Not lacrosse. One of Abby’s friends. She’s listening to me right now. Can I call you back?” Joel is barely audible from where Dina is, but he sounds either excited or pressed. “When’d you go to Jackson? Oh, right, yeah. Did you bring what’s-his-name?” Ellie scoffs through her nose. “Right, right.” She glances over to Dina. “I’ll call you back in a bit, ‘kay? My friend’s still over. ‘Kay, bye. Love you.”

Dina pulls her hair out of its loose ponytail and runs her hand through it. “Where’s Jackson?”

Ellie drops her phone in her pocket. “Wyoming. We’ve got family there.” she pauses. “Is it the hair?”

“Huh?”

“You think I’m Irish?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Yeah, green hair, red eyes.”

Ellie blinks at her, a smile growing across her face. 

“Fuck - I meant…” Dina cackles, falling back on the pillow. “You know what I meant.”

Ellie nods slowly, the stupid grin lingering, then she points to Dina and makes a circular motion. “Did you - do, uh, you need a shirt, or something? Or just wear what you did yesterday?”

“People might get the wrong idea.”

“Or you just want my clothes,” she smiles, “I’ll be right back.” Ellie steps out to change. 

It’s still cold when Dina gets out of bed, but opening the blinds helps it heat up a bit. She extends her arms over her head and sighs at the pile of clothes beside the drawer. 

\--

Quietly recounting the news, the anchors on TV look saddened by Abby’s relaxed posture. Her feet dangle off one end of the couch, and her head almost does the same on the other. Pressed against her stomach is a gray novel, almost fully read, with the title hidden by her hand. With her arm draped across the back frame, and a blanket acting as her pillow, she looks comfortable. 

Dina’s phone and purse sit, forgotten, on the coffee table, next to Abby’s empty cup of water. The blinds are open, allowing light to filter through the vertical slats. 

“What’re we doing for breakfast?” Dina asks as she shoves her head into her discarded sweatshirt. The floor lurches under her as she precariously walks across the living room in her borrowed socks. Ellie’s got big feet. 

Ellie clicks her tongue before peeking into the kitchen. “PB&J. I can make you something else, if you want.” She leans on the brace separating the kitchen from the living room. 

_Right, right, they always make those sandwiches after games._ “That’s fine with me.” Dina never figured out the reason for it. “I don’t even remember the last time I had one.”

“Are you hungry now?” Dina shrugs her shoulders, crosses her arms, and slightly frowns at Abby. Ellie follows her gaze and nods when she picks up on the meaning. “Did you ever find a way to wake her up?”

Abby is a notoriously heavy sleeper. It always proved to be a nearly impossible challenge to wake her up when they were still, _well,_ Dina thinks, _when we were fucking each other._ Dina pushed her, poked her, spoke to her, even played alarms, but nothing ever worked. 

“No.” Dina murmurs finally. She approaches the couch, feeling Ellie’s eyes on her, and tilts her head to the side. The black novel slips out of Abby’s loose grasp. It’s _The Outsiders._ The cover radiates slight warmth from her hand. Dina sets it on the coffee table, still open to the correct page, and studies Abby. She’s got a slight burn around her lower cheeks and nose from the eye guard. Part of her wants to reach out and touch her face, but she stops herself. 

The lie hangs uncomfortably over her head. Ellie must’ve sensed that, so she slides over to grab the console controller. 

“Wanna play some Red Dead?” she murmurs. Dina looks down at their hands as Ellie offers it to her. 

“I’ll watch.” she responds. Her fingers create a loud noise as she snaps them against her hand. “Where was all your Texas shit?”

Ellie shakes her head while bringing a chair next to the couch. “I don’t actually have any. I mean, I have that Rangers blanket, and, uh a baseball, but that’s about it.” She grabs another chair and sets it down. “Sorry to let you down.” she laughs. 

After the console boots up, she opens the game and rides the cowboy around a forest. Birds shoot up beside the road as the mustang blazes past. Soft guitar plays in the background, accompanying birdsong, the sound of distantly rushing water, and rhythmic hoof falls. 

Dina drapes her leg across her knee and crosses her hands in her lap. Her phone buzzes once, twice, then three times, in the pocket of her borrowed sweatpants. 

_So you’re alive!! How did it go? You guys have that threesome?_

Dina scoffs at them and shuts her phone off. “Do you guys have a lot of downtime?” she asks. 

Ellie makes a shaking motion with her head, as if she’s weighing the question. “I have more than her. She’s got that tutoring thing, lacrosse, uh, gym shit, athletic training shit, and, uh… everything else.”

Dina crosses her arms and slouches a bit. She’s in the middle of bouncing her leg when she looks at her ill-fitting socks. “What shoe size are you?”

Ellie lifts her foot up to her knee. “Eleven and half.”

“Wow. Eleven?”

She nods. “Yeah, I’ve got big-ass feet.”

“You’re not even that tall.”

“I’m pretty tall.” Ellie replies. 

“Not six-two.” They look to Abby, who’s dangling off both ends of the couch. 

“Yeah, well, they were pumping growth hormones when she was an amoeba.” Ellie says sarcastically. “But you’ve seen her dad, right?”

Dina hums with a nod. Only once, and she and Abby weren’t sober. 

_“Look at this pussy. Pussy bitch.” Abby’d said, phone in hand, leaning over on the table, almost on Dina’s shoulders. They were tipsy on vodka lemonades, of course, and Abby cussed again. “Fucking asshole.”_

_For once, Dina was taking it easy on the alcohol. Where was Ellie?_

_Mr. Anderson, from what Dina could tell based on the photo, was a surgeon of some sort._

_“All ‘wah, wah, be a doctor, be a nurse, don’t be a fuckin’ athletic trainer,’ shut the fuck up. I’ll beat your ass.”_

_Abby did not like him._

_She flicked to another photo, then shut the phone off. In the photo, he and Abby were standing next to each other at what looked like a lacrosse game. Abby was done growing by the time the picture was taken, and by then she was only a bit taller than him._

_“No wonder they got di-fuckin’-vorced.” Abby grumbled._

“Lots of swearing, when we talked about it.”

“Oh, hah, you two must’ve been drinking.” Ellie clears her throat. “I’m gonna get something to drink, want anything?” She stands up and hands her the controller. 

Dina cautiously takes it from her and glances at the cowboy on the screen. “Lemonade, please?” Ellie nods shortly and disappears into the kitchen. Dina shifts her focus onto the screen, then onto the controller. She pushes one of the sticks and the mustang snuffles before meandering along the path. It shakes its head, its mane following close behind, and snorts again. 

Using the other stick, she angles the camera beside the horse to take a closer look at it. The saddle, beige and light brown, clashes awfully with the mustang’s reddish coat. It starts to gallop after Dina presses one of the buttons, and within a few seconds they’re flying across the forest. A tiny red dot appears on the miniature map in the corner of the screen, approaching the horse quickly, and it begins panicking. 

“The horse’s upset.” Dina calls. No response. It snorts and whinnies and its eyes are wider than dinner plates. “Is it gonna buck me off?”

“Huh?” Ellie responds, her voice echoing off the walls in the kitchen. 

The mustang rears up and the cowboy lands on his ass, grunting loudly as he falls, and the horse scampers away. “Ellie, c’mere.” A cougar jumps onto the cowboy and, in a panic, Dina somehow pauses the game. “Ellie.” she calls. 

Abby makes a loud noise as she springs up and she braces herself on the back of the couch. “What-what’s wrong? Did something…?” She stares at Ellie, who just came back from the kitchen, and sighs loudly through her nose before laying back down. 

Ellie sets her cup next to her chair, gently takes the controller from Dina, then hands her the glass. “At least we know how to wake you up.”

  
  


\--

  
  


After a short, slightly tense breakfast, Ellie walks Dina back home. The sun hangs almost above them as they stroll down the sidewalk parallel to campus. 

“So, uh,” Ellie kicks a pebble, “any plans this week?”

Dina bobs her head. “Jesse invited me to come to one of the Trojan meetings.” She glances at her, wondering if her expression would sour. It doesn’t. 

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah. What about you?” Dina knocks into her shoulder, her purse hitting Ellie’s hip.

“Nothing huge. No games.” Ellie snaps her fingers. “I meant to ask at breakfast; what candies do you like?”

“Candy?” They stop at the crosswalk and Ellie pushes the button on the pole.

“I remember you told me you like chocolate.” Ellie nods.

“When was that?” The light flashes, signaling their turn to cross.

“It, uh, shoot…” Ellie clicks her tongue in thought. “Sorority party, I think? Or, no, it was the bonfire. Right, right, yeah, the bonfire.” She nods enthusiastically. “Do you not remember?”

Dina laughs softly as they stroll along the walkway. “Like I said, I black out a lot.”

“Oh man, that sucks. The bonfire was pretty fun. One of my teammates chased me with a hot stick.” Ellie snickers. She holds her hand out, gesturing in the air. “What I said, last night, uh, I don’t think it makes sense.”

“You said a lot last night.”

“Yeah, it was my turn for a soliloquy. About you not being yourself?” Ellie shakes her head. “I mean, you don’t…” she blinks up at the clear sky. “It just doesn’t make sense, so, uh, forget I said it.”

“M’kay.” The sleeves of Dina’s sweater brush her stomach with each step she takes, and she finally notices how much of Cat’s hair is on it. 

“So… do you still like chocolate?” Ellie asks. 

Dina wraps the sweater in a roll and shrugs. “Yeah.” She eyes her. “Why do you ask?”

Ellie smiles innocently at her. “No reason.”

“What do you like?”

Ellie tilts her head side-to-side. “Anything except licorice.”

“Oh, so, you’d ghost me if I bought you Twizzlers?”

Ellie snickers. “Probably. Especially black licorice.” Dina laughs, and Ellie adopts a faux-grave look. “I would, seriously.” she nudges Dina’s shoulder with the back of her hand.

“I’ve lived without you for a month, freckles.” Dina flicks her shoulder. “Although,” she sighs, “you are my favorite Irish person.” Ellie’s cheeks dimple considerably as she laughs. The sound of it makes Dina’s heart flutter again, and that stupid buzzing in her skull returns.

“What flavor is black licorice, anyway?” Ellie asks, still frowning, although there’s a twinkle in her eyes. A weak breeze eggs them along the sidewalk as they pass by one of the rectangular lawns.

Dina shrugs her shoulders. “Bad, I guess?”

Warm and golden, the sun hangs almost perfectly centered in the clear, hazy sky, gilding the bricks and trees in faint gold light. A trio lounge on a baby blue picnic blanket with food and drink spread cautiously across it, listening to something on the portable speakers resting on one of the edges of the blanket. 

Dina’s heart sinks, and it drags behind them until they stop at her door. 

“Thanks for coming over.” she says as Dina unlocks the door. 

“Thanks for having me. It was fun.” She twists the key and smiles up to her. “You should invite me over s’more, so I can sleep on your not-twin bed.”

Ellie tucks her hands into her armpits of her gray shirt and leans on the doorframe. “Was that the highlight?”

“One of many.” Dina promises as she pushes the door open. She shoves her keys back into her purse and faces Ellie. “You wanna say hi to Cat?”

“I think I’ll pass.” They exchange smiles and Dina waves slightly just before the door closes. A waft of buttery pancakes dances on the breeze coming in from the open window. 

Cat almost crashes into her as she walks out of the kitchen, just barely saving her pancakes from plummeting to their death. 

“I did not,” she says with surprise, “hear you come in!”

“Did you go to the DC?”

Cat nods and settles down at their table. Her eyes are bloodshot. _More bloodshot than usual, I guess_ , Dina smiles to herself. 

“Did you pull an allnighter?” she asks. 

Cat cuts the pancake with her fork while humming. “What’d you guys do?”

“Uh…” Dina blows air through her mouth in an exaggerated sigh. “I punched Abby?” she offers.

“Mm-hmm.”

Dina wrings her hands, recounting the night. “Yeah, punched her, uh, she made dinner, Ellie played her guitar, and, uh…” Cat looks up at her. “She fell asleep on me, I think.” Her heart is reeling at the way Ellie looked at her during the movie, the sound of her voice, her freezing hands on her back. _I’m down bad_. 

“Yeah, I know.” Cat whips out her phone and shows her a picture. Abby’s head occupies the left part of the frame and points to Dina, who’s out cold and curled up against Ellie’s back. Ellie’s awake and she’s flipping the camera off with a tired frown.

Dina shakes her head, grinning. “Ellie hates the paparazzi.”

“Uh-huh. Especially on pizza.” Cat mumbles.

“What?”

Cat cuts another piece out of her pancake. “Pepperoni?”

“Paparazzi?”

“Oh!” Cat bursts out laughing. “I need some fuckin’ sleep.” she snickers as she rubs her eyes. 

“You do that.” Dina laughs with a short nod. Cat waves her hand, as if to say _yeah, yeah._

\--

In the afternoon, they set up Cat’s picnic blanket in one of the lawns. Cat isn’t wearing black for once, instead donning a red tank top. 

Dina kicks off her sandals and crawls onto the striped blanket. “S’pretty nice out.” 

Cat sighs through her nose and itches her ear. “For February, yeah.” She licks her lips. “One time we had a huge cold front - think it was negative forty - and all the power went out from the wind.”

“Gotta love it.” Dina mumbles as she lays beside her. 

Cat scoffs. “Gotta hate it! It hurts to breathe when it gets that cold. Cali, baby, it’s the fuckin’ life.”

“Except when the smog gets bad.” 

They both look up and Nora blocks the sunlight overhead. _Great._

“Where’re you from? Also, hey, I’m Cat.” She sticks her hand out without getting up. “Good game, by the way. I’m not a lacrosse fan, unlike miss Dina over here,” she bumps Dina’s shoulder for emphasis, “but it was very entertaining.”

Nora shakes it with a slight smile. “Glad to hear it. Nora. Washington.” 

“Ew.” Cat says in disgust. 

“Hey, watch your mouth.” She growls. The smile widens a moment after. “Kidding. Loosen up, cool cat.” She shifts her attention to Dina. “Any interest in coming to a Valentine’s function?”

Dina laces her fingers together over her stomach. “I didn’t think you guys would want me around.”

“Oh, it’s not a lacrosse thing. Fraternity function, we’re just co-hosting.”

“Who’s we?”

“My sorority. It's an open house.”

_Riiight, Nora’s in one._

“It’s a Friday, right?”

“Yep.” 

Dina shrugs. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Awesome.”

“You get a lot of smog in Washington?” Cat asks.

Nora’s eyes roll up as she weighs the question. “It would get horrible some days. Not as intense as LA.” 

“Mm-hmm. None out in Maple Ridge.”

“Oh, that’s not too far from Seattle.”

“You been?” 

Nora gestures loosely. “Been to Abbotsford, saw it on the signs.”

“Cool.”

They quit the small talk after a few minutes, and Nora tosses them a polite smile before walking off.

“I am not going to that ‘function.’” she grumbles, using air quotes. 

“I’ll go in your place, then.” Cat snickers. “Get with them sorority babes, drink from a keg, all that shit. What if Ellie’s there?”

Dina rocks her head side-to-side. “I don’t think she would.”

“Wishful thinking, Dina.” Cat tuts.

“She doesn’t do alcohol.”

“Damn, did you guys do some sort of team building activity last night? Talk about your deepest, darkest fears?”

“No.” Dina sighs through her nose. “I feel like I know nothing about her, but she makes it sound like we know each other.”

“From lacrosse, uh, _functions?_ ” Cat laughs. 

“Yeah.”

Cat hums. She taps her phone through the pocket of her shorts. “Just look up her socials.”

“I don’t know any of them.”

Cat frowns at her. “Really? Go through Abby’s.” A mischievous smirk cuts through her mouth. “Or did you block her?”

Dina rolls her eyes. “Glad to know I have a pro internet stalker as my roommate.”

“It’s not stalking. Just giving you options.” Cat grumbles. 

_Not a bad idea_ , Dina mentally admits. She closes her eyes and chews on it. It’s a short list, what she knows about Ellie. As she’s mentally running through it, to her horror, a blooming, familiar feeling expands in her chest: she’s in love.

\--

Dina sits comfortably on her bed with her laptop resting on her thighs. She nearly entertained the thought of letting Cat see her screen as she did _not_ stalk Ellie over social media. 

Abby hasn’t posted anything on one of her socials since last year. True to form, Ellie’s profile is less than a few clicks away from Abby’s. 

Ellie Williams, women’s lacrosse attackman for USC Trojans, followed by a few emojis. 

_Nothing new there._

She scrolls past a photo of her and the team and instead focuses on one of her with a horse. It’s brown, speckled, and shockingly tall. Ellie’s standing beside it with her hand extended, and a stupidly wide smile on her face. The next photo is of her and Joel, standing beside her horse. He’s mid-fifties, judging by the color of his hair. In the next photo, they’re both mounted and grinning. Ellie’s got a pair of sick, jet-black boots. Joel hides most of his grays with his cream hat. His horse is smaller than Ellie’s, though not by much, and its chestnut coat is vibrantly orange in the sunlight. 

The caption reads _‘hate to be leaving Damien so soon. Too bad USC doesn’t allow horses on campus, otherwise I’d take him with. Oh, and I’ll miss Joel, too. Can’t wait to be a Trojan!’_

After that photo is a cluster of senior photos. It feels too weird to look at them so Dina skips past them. In another, Ellie’s down low, holding her phone this time, and posing with a fat chicken. Her hair nearly reaches her shoulders in this photo, but it was taken between freshman and sophomore year in college. There’s more photos of her around livestock from what Dina assumes is Joel’s farm, and she looks equally as cute in every one.

Dina’s heart jumps up to her throat when she spots a photo of Ellie with her guitar. In it, Ellie’s standing in front of a slim microphone. Her eyes are weighed down by the emotion of the song. A single spotlight shines down on her, drenching her in gold light, and accentuating the veins in her arms and hands. Her hair is tied back, with strands falling out of the ponytail in the back, and the sleeves of her jean shirt are neatly rolled to reveal her dark, fresh tattoo. 

_She’s so fucking hot._

In the following photo, she’s accompanied by two other guitarists, both older than her, wearing fringe shirts, and someone with a tambourine. In another, Ellie has a healthy blush across her freckled cheeks, and smiling with her cute dimples next to Joel. He can’t be happier. 

The final photo is a full-body shot of them together. The guitar is missing in the photo, and Ellie instead grabs her belt buckle with a proud look on her face. Joel’s cream hat is cradled against his chest, and faint wisps of hair swirl out from his white button-up. They're hanging around outside a large barn, painted picturesque red and white. 

Cat knocks on the door and Dina moves to slam her laptop shut. 

“Doing some not-stalking?” she asks from the other side of the door. 

“Maybe.”

Cat’s laughter is muffled. 

“What do you want?” 

“Anything in mind for dinner?” 

“Uh…”

“Other than Ellie?”

“Shut up and starve.” Dina responds. Cat laughs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this up before valentines but you know how it goes. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> dina you're such a simp, god... u better be going to that fucking game. ellie's so awkward and fun to write. and difficult. god!  
> anyway stream father john misty and peter, paul, and mary. can you tell i was listening to folk while writing this? 
> 
> first time publishing in a while a ha haaaa.. weird to be back!


End file.
